Story of Us
by WonderRin
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel have been the best of friends ever since primary school. They helped each other out in many ways. As years passed, their friendship only got stronger. That's until they both realized that their actions and thoughts of each other have changed drastically. This is their story. [RE-WRITTEN.] NALU - AU: COMPLETE!
1. Kindergarten

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this is my first Fairy Tail story! I apologize if the characters are too OOC in some parts, but I'm trying my very best. Please leave a review if you like it and if I need to touch up on some certain things. Thank you~!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **SUMMARY:** Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel have been the best of friends ever since primary school. They helped each other out in many ways. As years passed, their friendship only got stronger. That's until they both realized that their actions and thoughts of each other have changed drastically. This is their story. [Rated M for bullying and sexual themes.]

 **THEME SONG:** _Goodbye Summer._ By: F(x) ft. D.O.

* * *

 _Kindergarten_

I never fit in with the crowd. Not even in preschool. I always kept to myself. I didn't have any friends. And, believe it or not, I was completely fine with it.

Mom said that she wanted me to make some friends since I was now going to Kindergarten. Even one friend would be better than nothing. I pinkie-promised her and said that I'll try my best.

So, when the first day of school rolled around, I was extremely anxious. I broke into cold sweats and my legs felt like they melted.

To make myself look "prettier", Mom fitted me into a yellow floral dress and black sneakers. She curled my blonde hair and made sure it framed my face. I shrugged at myself in the mirror and went with it. I have to please Mom.

With a packed lunch box and a full backpack, I was ready for the new day. Mom said that she wanted to drop me off at the school so she can see me walk in by myself. My face went red at the thought of it.

Like she said, Mom did drop me off at the school. I smiled shyly at her and she wished me good luck and reminded me to make some friends. Which she already said five times this morning. I secretly rolled my eyes and made my walk into the perfectly normal looking primary school.

Teachers guided me to my designated classroom. I sat in a seat far away from the rest of the students and set my things down. As I look around the room, it seems as though all of the other kids were just as nervous and anxious as me. Even some parents had to come in and stay to help calm their children down.

I'm glad I'm not alone.

"Okay!" The teacher clapped to settle everyone down. "Welcome to Kindergarten, children! My name is Yamamoto-sensei. Now...let's start off by listing off everyone's names to get to know each other a little better!"

My eyes widened. Does that mean that I have to speak in front of twenty or more people?!

My stomach began to churn more and more as the line was getting closer to me. And, when it was my turn, everyone stared at me.

I felt like I was going to faint then and there. My mouth kept opening and closing.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Yamamoto-sensei urged with a small smile.

I swallowed the lump down my throat. "I-I'm Lucy H-Heartfilia…," I whispered.

I guess no one heard me except for the teacher because she repeated my name. I sighed in relief. I tried to calm my burning face by placing my small hands on my cheeks.

I can never do that ever again.

* * *

Lunch rolled up.

The teacher lead us to the courtyard where a playground stayed. It wasn't amazing. Just a regular playground with a slide, twin swing sets, a basketball court, and a huge sandbox. But, the grass looked greener and healthy, so I decided to rest on it.

I took out my lunch box and opened it. It was last night's dinner. Fried rice with vegetables. I grabbed my chopsticks and immediately digged in.

I watched the students dribble the basketball on the court and run up to the short length hoop. Sometimes, they made the shot. Sometimes, they didn't. It was still a bit entertaining.

Once I was finished with my lunch, I decided to walk around and scope out the playground. I need to get familiar with this new environment because I'm still used to the preschool's courtyard.

Suddenly, I felt a grip on my shoelace. I gasped as I collapsed on the concrete. I yelped in pain as I could feel the cut on my knee throb. Tears began to well in the corners of my eyes.

"You tripped because your shoelace was untied," a voice said behind me.

I blinked, turning my head behind me. Before me stood a boy with pink hair and sweat dripping down his face.

He smiled. "Lemme fix it for you." And, he bent down and tied my shoelace with ease.

I blushed but coughed it away. "Thanks…"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, extending his hand out to me. I took it reluctantly. When he lifted me on the ground, he asked, "What's your name?"

Mom always told me to not talk to strangers. But, he doesn't look that intimidating. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya!"

I nodded, really trying to get out of here.

"Wanna join me and my other friends?" Natsu wondered.

"I-I...don't play basketball," I said just above a whisper.

He frowned. "No~! To eat lunch!"

"I already ate lunch, though."

He squeezed my hand. I looked down at our entwined hands. "That's not a good excuse!"

"It's not an excuse."

"Just c'mon~" he pouted before dragging me over to the basketball court. On the court sat two other of his friends. When they noticed me, they're faces were immediately confused.

"Who is she?" one boy with dark hair asked, pointing at me.

Natsu grinned again. "This is Lucy! Lucy, this is my buddy, Gray."

Me and Gray bowed slightly at one another.

Natsu pointed to his other friend who has blonde hair, like me. "This is Sting, another one of my buddies."

I smiled timidly. "H-hi…"

"Should we eat now, guys?!"

Sting and Gray nodded.

I sat on the concrete a few feet away from them. I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I nuzzled my face in between my legs. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long school year.

* * *

Weeks passed into months.

After that day of Natsu helping me from my fall, he didn't bother to talk to me. Or, even look at me at that. I thought about him time from time. But, as more days went by, I started not to care.

I was back how I was in preschool.

Completely alone.

I was fine with it, really. Friends come and go. They cause drama and gossip behind your back.

I'd rather not get into it.

I got good grades in my class, even if it was just coloring and spelling out five letter words. But, it made Mom proud.

Finally, promotion day came. I was finally going to be in first grade. I was ecstatic.

Mom made sure that I looked stunning. So, she bought me a blue dress and flat shoes. She put my hair in braids before the day of promotion so my hair would be wavy the next morning.

I felt really proud in myself.

The promotion took place at a church that was just a few blocks from the school. When Mom and I arrived, there was already dozens of kids with their parents seated in folding chairs.

"Lucyyyy~!"

I jumped as I heard my name from across the church. I held onto Mom's hand as I turned around. I widened my eyes as I saw Natsu running towards me. What is he doing?

When Natsu was in front of me, he smiled his eye-blinding grin. "Hey, Lucy!"

I was silent.

"Oh, Lucy. Is this your friend?" Mom asked, squeezing my hand.

I was about to shake my head, but Natsu cut in. "Yes! We're best friends!"

I blinked. _Best friends?_

I was going to deny, but then, I saw Mom's face brighten and I knew I couldn't let her down. So, I smiled lightly. "Me and Natsu are the best of friends."

Natsu laughed.

I could feel my body warm up at the thought of having a friend for the first time.


	2. First Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _First Grade_

Summer break was going to end in another day, and that means that I'll be starting another first day at school. But, as a first grader. I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be. Instead, I was nervous and anxious, just like how I was when I began my first day as a Kindergartener.

During the summer, I only practiced on my spelling and how to pronounce bigger words. I didn't visit other relatives or go on a big family vacation. I wanted to keep to myself.

I didn't keep in touch with Natsu either. Mom always asked me about him, but I would just shrug and say "I don't know." He was probably just out doing fun things. Like any kid should.

For my first day as a first grader, Mom dressed me in a pink frilly dress and white flats. She put my hair in a high ponytail that continuously bounced in my eyes.

She filled my lunch box with last night's dinner. And, she packed my backpack with pencils and notebooks.

Mom said that since I was a big girl, she'll drop me off at the train station and let me ride the train to the school. I liked that idea with a smile. It was better than having her drop me off at the school.

I rode the train in silence. I looked out the huge window, staring up at the blue sky. I've rode the train many times by myself. It was usually for getting groceries and other small things for the house. So, I wasn't really afraid. But, I was still cautious.

When the train stopped at the destination, I made my way to the school. Teachers, once again, guided me to my designated classroom.

The classroom was a bit bigger than the Kindergarten's classroom. I'll have to get used to that.

This time, most of the students weren't nervous. Instead, they were with their group of friends that they made when in Kindergarten. The students who were nervous were new kids, so it'll make sense.

Like last time, I sat a good distance away from the rest of the students. I set my things down and waited for the new teacher to come in.

I scoped the classroom, trying to look for a certain person. When I didn't find him, I stopped my searching. _He may be in a different classroom._

"Lucy Heartfilia."

I blinked at my name being called. I looked to my right to see Natsu with his same two friends behind him. I gasped.

Natsu's eyes shined as he broke out into a grin. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

I swallowed the saliva down my throat. "Y-yeah," I stammered.

"And you're still the same as last year, too," he pointed out, sticking his finger an inch away from my face.

I leaned back. I have to admit, Natsu got a bit cuter. I guess. His hair grown about a good two inches from last time. Other than that, he looks exactly the same.

"Okay, children! Sit in your seats, please!" the teacher exclaimed. Natsu, Gray, and Sting scurried to some other kids. That must be their little clique.

"Welcome to first grade! As you should know, I'm the Kindergarten teacher from last year, Yamamoto-sensei!"

The teacher does look familiar.

"Like last year, let's name off our names! We'll start with you, Ms. Heartfilia!"

I widened my eyes as everyone laid their intimidating glances on me. And here I thought I wouldn't do this anymore.

Well, I mind as well get this over and done with. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I didn't stammer, but my voice was still low that the teacher had to repeat it. I shrugged and I toned out everyone else's introductions as I looked out the window.

I wonder how this school year will go out.

* * *

Lunch came around.

I sat at the same place on the courtyard like last year.

I watched Natsu and his friends play basketball. And, when they were done, Natsu noticed me. He ran over to me with his million dollar smile.

"I see that you were looking at me, Lucy!" he assumed.

I put down my chopsticks. "No."

"Aw, c'mon! Even just a little bit?"

I shook my head.

Natsu clicked his tongue. He poked my forehead and I frowned. "You never talk. Ever! You need to stop being so shy!"

"I'm not shy. I'm just quiet," I correct because it's true.

He waved his hand around. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shy, quiet! Same thing!"

I sighed to myself. This kid is so stupid.

"Natsu!" I heard a high-pitched voice scream across the basketball court. We both turned our heads to see a girl with white hair walking over to us. Following her was Gray, Sting, and another boy who I don't know.

"Oh! Lisanna! What are you doing?" Natsu asked the girl with white hair, who I assume as Lisanna.

Lisanna noticed me and her lips turned down in a scowl. "Why're you hanging out with this loser?!"

I grimaced at the name. _Loser?_

Natsu glanced at me before turning back to Lisanna. "She's not a loser. She's my friend!"

"Oh, yeah?" the boy with red hair and glasses asked, crossing his arms.

Natsu looked nervous. "Y-yeah!"

"Well, you can just ditch us and be with this loser from now on. Like we care. Right, guys?" Sting sneered, looking back at his friends.

They agreed.

"N-no...That's not-"

"Dump her then, stupid! You're only her friend because you're sorry for her, right?" Lisanna urged.

I kept quiet. I would only make the situation worse if I talk.

"But…"

"Us or her? You pick," Gray said, glaring deadly at me.

Natsu kept looking back at them and then at me. I shrugged and began to eat my lunch again.

Natsu sighed before going over to his friends. I watched them in corner of my eye. Natsu's friends were smiling and patting his back.

I didn't care.

Like I said before, friends come and go.

He probably _was_ sad for me and decided to be my friend because of it.

I couldn't blame him. All of my other "friends" did the same thing during preschool. I'm used to it.

I didn't care.

* * *

Like last year, Natsu avoided me.

I know that he would always look at me during class, but when I look up, he turns the other way.

I don't know what he's trying to do, but it's getting really annoying.

The seasons passed.

Autumn, Winter, and Spring went by.

Then, it was time for the next promotion.

Having all A's in my class again this year, I knew that I would make Mom proud.

Whenever she brought up the subject of friends though, I had to lie and tell her that Natsu and I are still close. My stomach would always churn as pointless lies came out of me. I hate lying to Mom.

The promotion took place at the same church. This time, I was dressed in a long black skirt with a white blouse and crystal sandals. I squeezed onto Mom's hand, ready for Natsu to pop up at any second.

I waited.

And waited.

And...waited.

He never did come and greet me.

"Where's your little friend, Luce?" Mom questioned, giving me her little pet name that she made up.

I smiled weakly at her. "He's probably just busy. I wouldn't worry about it so much."

Mom nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Mom and I seated at the folding chairs. I looked behind me to see if Natsu is anywhere to be found.

Once I found him, my heart felt like it stopped.

He's laughing happily with his friends.

I scowled.

Then, I had to remind myself.

 _I didn't care._


	3. Second Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Second Grade_

Summer was, to say the least, boring.

I already knew all of the things that I reviewed over. It rained all summer so I couldn't go out. And, I even caught the flu, which was strange.

I was excited when school came up again. I wasn't nervous anymore. I was actually _ready_ this time.

Yet, my stomach churned and my heart raced at the thought of seeing Natsu again. Ever since what happened almost a year ago, I haven't been able to get him off my mind. I wonder how he's doing. What he's doing. When he's doing it.

I told Mom that I wanted to dress myself this time. I didn't want to wear a dress or a skirt anymore. I'm not that type of person.

So, I fitted on some slacks and a white blouse. Mom said that she had to do my hair because I'll somehow mess it up. She put my hair in pigtails, and I knew she did that on purpose.

To get back at her, I put on my dirtiest sneakers and ran out the door. I probably looked like a wreck, but who am I impressing?

I took the train to the school that I've been at for three years. When I arrived, of course the teacher guided me to the class. The class was about as big as the first grade class, but not that much.

Since I still didn't have a real friend (which is perfectly fine), I sat away from the other students. I felt confident for some reason. I don't know if it's because I picked out my own clothes or what. I smiled to myself.

Then, my eyes connected with pink hair.

My smile dropped into a frown. My heart began to race.

He's not laughing with his clique. Instead, he has his chin in his palm, looking disinterested in what his friends were talking about.

I wanted to walk over to him and ask him what's wrong. But, I don't have the courage. I thought about what would happen if I was over there. Would they shout at me? Would they test Natsu's friendship with them?

I kept still in my seat.

I'll wait for him to come over to me.

"Students~"

I looked up to see Yamamoto-sensei come into the classroom. Is she going to promote with us every year or something?

"Welcome to second grade! I'm last year's first grade teacher! Like usual, let's list off our names for the new students." She turned to Natsu who didn't notice her glance. "Mr. Dragneel, you can start us off."

Natsu sighed. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." His voice was sharp, but he sounded sad.

Yamamoto-sensei grinned. "Great!" She turned to me. I sighed. "Ms. Heartfilia! You are next!"

"Lucy Heartfilia," I said, my voice loud and clear. Natsu looked at me and I smiled back.

He was going to smile, but then, Gray caught him looking at me. Gray growled something under his breath. Natsu visually gulped before turning away. Then, Lisanna glanced at me. I shivered under her gaze. She smirked and mouthed something like 'You're gonna get it later.'

I rarely get scared.

But, this time, I'd have to admit.

I was terrified.

* * *

Lunch rolled in.

I was ready to sit in my spot that I always do.

So, with my pink lunch box in hand, I ran over to the grass.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my back and I was pushed down on the concrete. The air was knocked out of me. While on the ground, I looked back to see Lisanna, Gray, Sting, and the other red haired guy. I think his name is Loke because of his introduction earlier.

"Who do you think you are, punk?! Messing with one of our friends like that!" Lisanna yelled.

"Yeah! He doesn't even like you! Stop trying to be his friend," Gray cut in.

I swallowed. "I-I'm not trying to-"

"Shut up!" Lisanna spat out, stepping on my hand.

I yelped out in pain.

"You stay away from our friend or you'll get more than _this_ ," Sting threatened.

With tears in my eyes, I nodded frantically. Lisanna smirked before lifting her foot from my hand. I quickly got up, grabbed my lunch box, and ran away.

That afternoon, I cried until the teacher had to come to comfort me.

* * *

That day on, Lisanna, Gray, Sting, and Loke always ganged up on me. They would push me down, kick me around, and one time, Lisanna punched me square in my stomach.

All for something that I wasn't doing.

I tried to avoid Natsu at all costs. When he would steal glances from me, I wouldn't even look up. I focused on my schoolwork and making sure to steer clear of my new bullies.

I begged and begged Mom to let me change schools. She said there's no reason to change schools. I never told her the reason, though.

Even if I was getting beat up everyday, my grades remained the same. It made Mom so happy.

I always covered up my bruises with extra clothing. Mom didn't need to see it.

Finally, promotion came up. I was extremely happy because that meant I have a couple of months away from the nightmare.

I dressed in all black that day because Mom thought it would fit the scene.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!"

I widened my eyes at the familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Natsu running my way and waving. I pretended that I didn't see him as I turn back around. Mom noticed and asked, "Luce, why aren't you greeting your friend?"

I smiled at her. "D-don't worry about it, Mom."

She stared at me.

That's when I felt hands on my shoulders and turn me around again. I was hit with a sudden warmth that made me gasp. "Lucy. I missed you so much."

I froze. _He's hugging me._

He held me tighter. "I'm so sorry I was never there for you...I knew what was happening...I'm sorry I couldn't stand up for you...I was just afraid. But…" He paused to let go of me and look me in the eyes. "I'll be stronger. I want to be strong so I can protect you from now on. Okay?"

I sniffled as I felt the tears coming along. No one who has ever said that to me except for Dad. But, he's not around anymore. It's refreshing to have someone tell you that. "Th-thank you...Natsu," I whispered into his shirt.

"Aww~ This is a special moment! Where's my camera?" Mom squealed behind us.

We laughed as we separated from each other.

"Okay, okay, okay. Get together now!" Mom instructed as she held up her digital camera.

I exchanged glances with him. He shrugged with a smile. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and drew me close. I held up a peace sign, spreading my lips wide.

Once she was done, she showed us the picture. Natsu and I giggled at how silly we looked together.

"I'll be sure to print this and frame it later," Mom told us, putting the camera back in her purse.

"Make sure you give it to me, Ms. Heartfilia!" Natsu exclaimed.

Mom chuckled. "Of course, Natsu." She ruffled his hair.

"Natsu, come back here!" a voice shouted from behind us.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Lucy. That's my folks. I'll see you next year, okay?" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I winked at him, which is the first time that I ever wink at people. Why am I getting so friendly so fast? This isn't like me. "That's a promise."

Natsu grinned before hopping over to his parents.

Mom grabbed my left hand. "I haven't seen you this happy ever since you found out you were promoting to the first grade."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're exaggerating, Mom."

She giggled. "Okay~"

But, as I think more on her words, I suppose she is right. I'm rarely happy. I guess I stopped being happy ever since Dad passed away from lung cancer. When he died, I never had a smile on my face. When I did, it was because of Mom. She was the only one who made me happy.

Now, I guess Mom and Natsu are the only ones who can make my world shine greater.


	4. Third Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow...I never expected so many favorites, follows, and reviews. Thank you for the continued support, guys! :D

i also kinda forgot to update yesterday...euehehe

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Third Grade_

Summer was different this year. Mom took me out of town to Osaka, which we've never been to before. I guess it was a present because I'm halfway done with primary school.

I had a lot of fun this summer. But, I mostly think it's because I was excited to see Natsu again.

So, when the first day of third grade started, I begged Mom to let me put on my own clothes again. I already knew by the way her eyes glinted the night before that she was going to fit me in a stupid pink dress.

With a sigh and a slight nod, she agreed. I squealed (which was...weird) and I hugged her tightly.

I didn't want to look like a wreck like last time. I decided to fit on black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that I tucked in. The thing that I loved about my school was that there wasn't a designated dress code. But, I know when I get to middle school, I'll have to wear a dumb skirt. Then, I'll have to look prettier and wear perfume and- ugh.

I frowned at the thought of it. Though, I brushed past it because I have three years left until I go to middle school.

Before I left the house, Mom looked me over. She held up her thumb of approval. Then, I made my way to the train station.

I was very ecstatic. I didn't have to worry about those bullies anymore. I have a new friend. Now, I can finally look forward to school everyday.

I just hope my good luck doesn't run out soon.

* * *

When I got into the classroom, Natsu immediately saw me. I grinned at him, skipping over to where he was seated. Which was not any where near his "clique."

The clique, however, were burning holes into my body with their eyes. I didn't care. That's what they get for trying to keep someone who didn't want to be with them.

"Lucy! You made it!" Natsu exclaimed.

I nodded, setting my pink lunch box beside the desk. "Of course."

"How was your summer?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

I forgot how touch-y he was. "It was fun. I went to Osaka. How about you?"

He sighed, placing his chin in his palm. "It was horrible. My parents are always fighting. They shout, argue, and throw things around the house. I hate it."

I blinked. He has family problems? And here I thought he was perfect. Well, anyone would think he's perfect at first glance. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Natsu shrugged. "Don't say sorry, Lucy. It's not your fault. I hope they stop their fighting and fall in love again. That's all I want."

It felt like my heart just became a big hole. I thought about my life when Dad was still alive.

Mom and Dad were the perfect couple. They never fought. They were always happy with each other. When they were smiling, I was smiling. When they were laughing, I was laughing.

But, Dad had an addiction to smoking. The house always reeked of cigarettes. Mom told Dad to stop, and he did. But, only for a year.

He would sneak cigarettes in every night when Mom wasn't looking. But, when I was looking, he told me to keep it a secret from Mom. I nodded, obeying him.

I shouldn't have done that.

Five months before I graduated from preschool, he passed away from lung cancer. I didn't cry that day of his funeral. Mom was sobbing, though. Everyone was, really.

Except me.

I only stared at his lifeless body that laid in the casket. All of the memories that we had together as a family come back through me.

After the funeral, Mom put her hands on my shoulders and said, " _We're going to be strong without Daddy around, okay? Let's be strong. Always. No matter what happens."_

I nodded. She brought me in for a hug.

And, at the moment, I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

I looked Natsu straight in the eye. "I wish you the best."

Natsu stared at me before smiling weakly. "Thank you, Lucy."

Then, Yamamoto-sensei came in. I really wish she can stay in one grade for more than a year.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, I grinned. Lunch was my favorite part of the day. I don't know if it's because I love the way the wind feels against my face. Or, by the great food Mom makes every night. Or...Natsu.

But, what ever one it is, I still love lunch time.

I reached for my lunch box and quickly ran outside. Then, I noticed how light the box feels. I'll see what's wrong once I get to my spot.

When I was seated on the wonderful green grass, I opened my lunch box. I widened my eyes at the horror.

My food was replaced with disgusting bugs.

I swallowed down the vomit that was tempting to get out. I closed the box calmly. I probably know who did it.

The clique.

I remember during a lesson, I asked Yamamoto-sensei if I can use the restroom. The clique must've grabbed my lunch box while Natsu wasn't looking and sneaked the bugs in it.

I hate them.

I hate them so much.

I wanted to cry. I thought this would stop. I just want it to stop. I never did anything. I never _try_ to do anything. Why can't they leave me alone for once?

I bet they're laughing their faces off right now.

I don't care. They can laugh all they want because they won.

I nuzzled my face in between my legs. I was about to sob, but then, I heard someone come near me. "Please go away!" I shouted, looking up.

It's Natsu.

I thought it would be one of the maniacs from the clique.

He smiled. "I'm not going to go anywhere, Lucy." He settled on the grass next to me with his blue lunch box in hand. "Are you going to eat, Lucy?"

I gulped. "Y-yeah," I lied, taking the box in my hand. I looked over to what Natsu was eating. My stomach started to growl instantly at the good-looking sandwich that laid in his hand.

When Natsu noticed my intense staring, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at my food?"

"O-oh...I'm just hungry," I said.

"Well, eat your food. What do you have, anyway?" Natsu asked, reaching for my lunch box. I widened my eyes as he snatched it from my grasp. When he opened it, his eyes went as wide as mine. "Oh, my Gosh...Who did this?!"

I sighed. "Please, don't get involved."

"It was them, wasn't it?" Natsu asked, his eyes narrowing.

I kept quiet.

Natsu's jaw clenched as he stood up. I took his wrist. "Natsu, don't do something you're going to regret," I proclaimed.

"I told you that I was going to protect you. This has gone on for too long, and I don't like it," Natsu said sharply, shaking off my hand.

I inhaled. I watched him go over to the clique. He told them something. They shouted back at him. Natsu's face reddened in anger. He raised his fist and was about to swing until a teacher stopped him. My breathing hitched in my throat.

The teacher took Natsu's shoulders and was probably scolding him. Then, she took his hand and dragged him off the playground.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Natsu didn't come back for a few days. A few days turned into a few weeks. A few weeks turned into a few months. Until, finally, it was time to promote to the next grade.

The clique didn't take this opportunity to bully me either. The teacher must've been watching them like a hawk. I was extremely relieved.

Promotion day came up. I told Mom that Natsu almost got into a fight with these kids on the playground, but the teacher caught him and took him away. Mom said that he didn't get suspended or expelled because he didn't throw the punch at anybody.

 _Well, what happened to him, then?_

When promotion was over, Mom decided to take me out to ice cream. I thanked her with a hug.

We went to the ice cream parlor. But, when we went inside, my eyes widened.

 _Natsu!_

Without thinking, I ran over to him and embraced him as tightly as I can. Natsu seemed taken aback because he didn't wrap his arms around me. I let go of him a few moments later.

I looked over to see his parents glaring deadly at me. I gulped, remembering the story that Natsu told me at the beginning of the year.

"Where have you been, Natsu?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. I could hear Mom come over to us. She put her hand on my head. This made me turn around. She gave me a look like 'We should leave.'

I looked back at Natsu. He was avoiding eye contact with me. I blinked, looking between Mom and Natsu. "W-why aren't you talking, Natsu?"

Mom took my hand and dragged me to the door.

I shook my head, shouting, "I'm going to find out sooner or later, Natsu! Just you wait!"

The last glance that I could steal from him was his eyes meeting mine.


	5. Fourth Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the short chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Fourth Grade_

I couldn't concentrate on my reviewing all summer. Mom tried to help me, but I would always zone out.

Natsu was always on my mind.

I wondered why he's not going to school anymore. I wondered why he didn't talk to me that day I went to the ice cream parlor. I wondered why he broke his promise.

He told me he'll never leave. He told me that he'll protect me.

 _Where is he now?_

I'll never say it out loud, but, I miss him. I miss him so much. I miss him so much that it hurts.

No, actually, I will say it aloud. I want to say it so loud that everyone will hear me.

 _I miss you, Natsu Dragneel._

So, the first day of fourth grade started. I didn't care. I just wanted to see Natsu again. I want to see his wonderful smile that I'm starting to fall in love with. I want to hear him laugh.

I just want to see him.

I was so desperate to seeing Natsu again that I didn't realize Mom dressed me in a white dress. I sighed when I noticed, but it was too late.

I was already at the school.

I went to the classroom, ignoring the teachers who guided me. When I came in, I frantically searched for Natsu.

No sign.

The clique saw me and started to giggle. A sour flavor roamed in my mouth. Without knowing, I slammed my lunch box on my desk. The clique stopped their snickering to glance at me.

I flopped on the desk while throwing my backpack on the floor. They kept staring at me. I stared back.

Then, I mouthed 'Leave me alone.'

They scoffed, rolling their eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, but they didn't notice.

Finally, the teacher came in. And, she's not Yamamoto-sensei.

It was different, definitely.

The teacher went by Hanazaki-sensei. She had a very high-pitched voice that made my head hurt.

I have a feeling I'm going to hate this school year.

* * *

Lunch came around.

I didn't sit in the same spot. Instead, I sat far away from the other students. I sat under a huge tree so nobody can see me.

I didn't understand a bit of what Hanazaki-sensei talked about during the lesson today. Most of the students knew, but I didn't. I really should've paid more attention to my studies during the summer.

I felt like a failure.

I sipped my juice like the loser I am.

"Why are you sad, stranger?"

I sighed, looking up slowly. I saw a girl with long blue hair and similar blue eyes in front of me. Her head was tilted innocently. She kinda resembled a puppy when she did that.

"Who are you?" I asked bitterly.

"Juvia! Who are you?"

 _Juvia…?_ "Lucy. And, I'm not sad."

"Lucy looks like it!"

"Well, I'm not." And, why is she talking in third person?

"B-but...Juvia can see that Lucy is sad and-"

"I'm not, okay?" I didn't raise my voice, but it became sharper than usual.

Juvia made her eyes big. I think my heart melted a bit. "B-but...L-Lucy…"

"JUVIA!" a shout came from behind her. I looked over her shoulder and saw Gray running her way. I gasped, widening my eyes. I quickly gathered my things and shoved it in the lunch box.

Juvia noticed what I was doing. "Wait...Where is Lucy going?" She grabbed my hand to prevent me from escaping. I shook my head frantically.

Once Gray was over here, Juvia's face brightened. "Gray-sama~" she sang.

Gray looked between me and Juvia. "Juvia. Why are you talkin' to _her_?"

Juvia glanced at me, then back at Gray. "Lucy is Juvia's friend." She looked at me again. "Lucy _is_ Juvia's friend, right?"

I gulped. What if I say the wrong answer? "Uh…"

"Yeah, Lucy is Juvia's friend!" she exclaimed.

I made a face. What is this girl's deal?

Gray sighed. "Fine...I hope ya have fun with... _Lucy_." He strained my name out. Then, he walked away.

Thank goodness my heart slowed down.

Juvia grinned, turning to me. I looked at our hands. She must've got the hint because she let go of it. I thanked her with a nod. "So...Is Gray your boyfriend or something?" I asked, settling back on the grass.

Her face was immediately red. "G-Gray-sama is not J-Juvia's b-boyfriend! N-not at all!"

I rolled my eyes. Then, I began to eat my food again.

Juvia sat next to me. I trailed my eyes over to her. "Why are you here again?" I venomously wondered.

Juvia gave a sad expression. I blinked. "Juvia is Lucy's friend. Juvia should always still with her friends...W-why don't you like Juvia here with Lucy?"

I widened my eyes, waving my hand around. "N-no. I didn't say that."

"S-so...Juvia can stay?"

I let out a sound from my throat. "S-sure…"

"And...Juvia can be Lucy's friend?"

"Uhm…"

"Can she?"

"I-I...suppose so…"

Juvia's grin came back. "Yay! Juvia has a new friend!"

I guess Lucy has a new friend, too.

* * *

Just like that, Juvia easily became someone really close to me. Every weekend, she would come over my house and we would either cook food or play outside.

She told me that she was always quiet when she was younger. She never wanted to be around anyone, and she would wear an emotionless face all the time.

But, ever since joining our school, Fairy Tail Elementary, she became a happier person. She became a new student in third grade. I guessed that's why I never saw her before.

She also told me that she's _super_ close to Gray. Which really wasn't a surprise.

Juvia even told me that Gray wasn't a bad guy. The only reason why he's acting like this towards me is because he doesn't want to be left out. Even if she said that, I won't forgive Gray so easily.

So, after all of that, I think I can consider Juvia my best friend.

But, Natsu still crosses my mind every once and a while. Though, I'm not worrying about him anymore. If he didn't have anything to say that day, then be it.

So, promotion day came up.

I was so happy because next year, it'll be my last year in primary school. Then, I'll be in middle school. I won't be considered as a little kid anymore. That made me proud.

Juvia and I went into the church together. She wore a beautiful, long blue dress that matched her eye color with white sandals. I wore a sun-kissed dressed that stopped at my knees and white flip-flops.

We looked...stunning.

"Juvia can't wait to go to fifth grade!" Juvia exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

I nodded, grinning. "Yep!"

When promotion was over, Mom took my shoulders. "Are you happy, Luce?"

I giggled. "I am! One more year left of primary school...I still can't believe it."

She smiled motherly. "Me neither. You're growing up, Luce." She glanced at Juvia. "You are too, Juvia."

Juvia smiled sweetly. "Juvia thanks Ms. Heartfilia!"

We laughed.

I guess I was wrong about myself.

I can still be happy without Natsu in my life after all.


	6. Fifth Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Fifth Grade_

This summer, I made sure to focus on my studies and only my studies. I needed to graduate primary school. I needed to make sure that my future would still the same as I planned for it in the beginning. I needed to make Mom proud.

So, I did. I studied front cover to back cover of textbooks. I worked out equations and spelled out words. I even read all of the books from the summer reading list.

I didn't want to be confused on what the teacher is teaching like last year. I didn't want to feel like a failure and a loser.

And, I needed to stop feeling lonely all of the time. Ever since Natsu went away from me, I always had a burning sensation in my chest. I know that I was a loner, but...I felt more like it this time.

Ugh. I'm so mad at myself. I keep thinking about Natsu, Natsu, and Natsu.

He's away now. He's gone.

 _He won't come back._

* * *

I arrived in the classroom with jeans, a yellow shirt, and casual shoes. The clique watched me as I went in, but I held my chin up high. They won't bother me anymore. They _can't_ bother me anymore.

I immediately saw Juvia seated at a desk. So, I scurried to the empty desk next to her. Since I was studying all summer, I didn't have the chance to see my best friend at all. Her hair got a few inches longer, but that was about it. "Hey, Juvia," I greeted, setting my pink lunch box down.

"Hello~ How was Lucy's summer?" she asked with a grin.

"Ah...I only practiced this summer," I answer, my lips forming a thin line. To other people, studying is considered lame. Though, to me, I think studying is productive. It makes time fly by faster, and it really benefits you in the near future.

Juvia stuck her tongue out at me. Of course… "Next summer, Juvia is bringing Lucy out of town. We'll stay at a nice hotel and we'll have tons of fun. Just Juvia and Lucy!"

I grinned. "Sounds exciting."

"It is!" She giggled.

Then, the new teacher came in. His name was Watanabe-sensei. He was nice. At least he didn't have a high pitched voice like Hanazaki-sensei in fourth grade.

The good thing was that I understood everything he taught. Juvia, on the other hand, didn't. I had to secretly pass notes to her about what Watanabe-sensei was talking about. I'm glad no one noticed.

* * *

Lunch came around.

Juvia asked me if it's okay if she invites Gray to sit with us. I was fine with it because I know that he wouldn't do anything if Juvia is with us. But, I was still a bit cautious.

So, when Gray sat with us under the big tree, I kept quiet. I felt if I were to say something, it'll backfire on me. I munched on my egg roll and sipped my juice.

Gray and Juvia, however, were talking their little hearts out. They went from talking about their summer, to talking about their family, and then, speaking bad about other students. Even though they were talking about nonsense, I was still interested.

Juvia was right. Gray really is a nice guy. I thought that he shouldn't hang with Lisanna, Sting, and Loke anymore. Too bad I didn't say it aloud.

* * *

Afterschool rolled in.

I decided to take the train instead of walking home, like I usually do.

When I jumped off the train, I walked a few yards to my house. I used the house key stored in my backpack to open the front door. When I was in the house, Mom quickly scooted over to me. I blinked. "What's wrong…?"

"We are getting _new_ neighbors!" she squealed like the weirdo she is.

I rolled my eyes secretly. Oh, how cliche. The parents are always excited for neighbors, but the kid isn't. Just like in the books.

She was pacing back and forth in the living room. My eyes followed her movements. "When are they coming? Do you know?" I asked.

She grinned. It shined and it made my eyes sting. "Tonight~"

Wonderful.

"I'll just be in my room, studying. Don't tell them I'm here. At all," I warned, making my way to the stairs.

Mom pouted. "Luce...Can you at least say hi? Just a small greeting? For Mommy?" Her lips sprouted out.

I grimaced mentally. "O-okay...Just...stop making that face. Please."

Mom's face brightened instantly. I scoffed. "That's my baby! I'll be in the kitchen, making dinner for our new guests. I'll call you down when they're here."

I nodded. Then, I took the liberty to go to my room. I flopped on my bed, throwing my backpack next to the nightstand.

Argh. I hate meeting new people. I have to fake a smile, fake a greeting- fake _everything_. So, I'll give them a fake smile and a fake 'hello.'

To pass time by, I decided to work on my homework that was assigned to us. Because of my studying this summer, I finished the homework in less than ten minutes. I grinned. I organized the way my papers were before taking it out of my backpack. Now, I'm set for the new school day.

A couple of hours passed.

The sun has set. I could smell the food that Mom has cooked from the air vents. So, I made my way down the stairs to check up on her.

She made loads of foods. Miso soup, udon, and even sushi. Of course, there was a huge bowl of steamed rice on the counter. My mouth was already watering.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring.

Mom squeaked. "That must be them!" She quickly put down her knife and rushed to the front door. I'll hide behind the wall to look the guests over, greet them, and zone them out by going upstairs.

When Mom opened the door, I hid my eyes for a moment.

"Hello, new neighbors! I'm Layla. Nice to meet you," she greeted brightly.

"Ah, Layla...Haven't we seen each other before?" the neighbor asked.

Mom gasped. "Was it that time at the ice cream shop?"

I blinked. _Ice cream shop?_

"I think it is…," one of the adults said.

"Mom~ I'm hungry~" a very familiar voice said out of the blue.

I widened my eyes.

"Oh, my...Is it really you, Ms. Heartfilia?!" the familiar voice asked.

"I can't believe it...Lucy~! Come here!"

I gulped, peeking out from behind the wall. I slowly walked to our new neighbors, but I didn't see them as I kept my head down. I bowed. "Nice to meet you," I quietly said.

"Luce, bring your head up," Mom ordered.

My head began to gingerly raise up. Then, I felt all of the wind knock out of me.

It was him.

It was really him.

 _Natsu Dragneel._

I could feel tears fill in my eyes. His eyes. His smile. His everything.

I missed it all.

"N-Natsu…," I say breathlessly. I placed my face in my hands as I fell to my knees.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, coming to my side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I could feel his warmth overcome me.

"Let's leave the kids alone, shall we?" Mom suggested to Natsu's parents. They must've agreed because they walked away from us.

"Y-you...left me." My voice was low and hoarse. I hated it.

Natsu stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I know...and I hate myself for it."

I looked up. His eyes met mine. His gaze made my hands clammy. "W-why…?"

He sighed, holding me closer to him. I swallowed. "My parents...Ever since that day the teacher caught me almost punching those jerks on the courtyard, my parents made me homeschooled. I despise it. And, when we saw each other at the ice cream parlor...I couldn't say a word. I felt guilt sock me in the face so many times. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for breaking our promise- our friendship. I'm sorry…"

I sniffled. Many emotions and thoughts came into me at that moment. I was speechless.

Then, I pondered on it.

I never cared that he broke our promise. I only cared about wanting to see him again. Our friendship was in a nutshell. It was a spark, but not an explosion.

Natsu wanted it.

I rejected it.

So, him apologizing was the sprinkles on the ice cream. I'm just glad to see his face again. I'm glad to know that he's okay. I'm glad that he never left in the first place.

I smiled weakly. "I missed you, Natsu."

Finally, he embraced me. I held him as tight as he held me. "I missed you too, Lucy. I missed you so much."

After eternity, we released.

I stood from the floor, dusting off my clothes. I made sure to wipe my face from any stray tears that escaped without my consent. Natsu followed my steps. "S-so…," I began, "does that mean...you'll be back at school...starting tomorrow?"

Natsu's chest heaved up, then down. "Sadly, no. I'm still homeschooled."

When he saw my low face, he put on a tired grin. "Hey, no, wait! Look at the bright side! We're neighbors now! We'll talk afterschool. And, every weekend, I can come over. So, don't be sad, Lucy."

I suppose Natsu's right. I nodded. "Okay...We should eat now, right?"

Natsu also nodded. "Yep!"

With our arms laced around each other, we happily skipped into the kitchen where the adults were at.

And, we wore stupid grins that only we can share.

Together.

* * *

And, so, I did what Natsu said for me to do.

Everyday afterschool, I was eager to go to his house. When I arrived, Natsu and I did many things together. We would talk, play games, share secrets…

I was so happy.

Days passed.

It was finally time to graduate primary school. I was dressed in the most beautiful dress in my closet. It was violet and it touched the floor. I also wore black heeled sandals. My hair was curled as it was tied up in a hair clip.

Juvia wore a white dress and blue heels. Her hair bounced in her face. She looked gorgeous.

To celebrate, Natsu and his parents came. It was a very special moment for all of us.

Natsu and I exchanged glances. We smiled at each other before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders naturally. He always does this, so I'm not even fazed anymore.

"Congratulations, Lucy," he said, rubbing my bare arm.

My eyes started to water, but I blinked the tears back. "T-thank you, Natsu…"

 _I hope we can stay like this forever._


	7. Sixth Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** A longer chapter just to show how much I love you guys :')

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Sixth Grade_

Over the summer, my eyesight began to get fuzzy. I don't know if it was because the teachers like to sit me in the back of the class when we take notes. Or if it's because I'm too close to the television at home.

However, for the sake of money, I didn't tell Mom about it until the end of summer. I only told Juvia because Natsu would tell Mom in a heartbeat.

My eyesight got so bad that I needed to get glasses. I stared at myself in the mirror when I first got the glasses. They were so huge. It covered half of my face. It's obvious I'm going to get bullied again.

There was only another week left until school started up again. I haven't seen Natsu ever since I got my glasses, so I decided to break the news to him now.

I'm also very glad that his parents finally let him stop being homeschooled. They figured that he wasn't getting much education as he should. Now, he's going to the same school as me.

I knocked on his front door. His parents are usually at work every day until evening, and it was only the early afternoon. I could hear him shout that he'll be there in a moment. I made sure to run a few strokes through my hair and straighten up my glasses before he opened the door. When Natsu did, his eyes went as big as my glasses.

I smiled shyly. "Uhm...What do you think?"

He visibly gulped. "Ah...you look...different!"

I nodded. "My eyesight was getting blurry. I just got them not that long ago." My lips went into a narrow line.

Natsu emitted a low chuckle. "This is a surprise!"

I smiled again. "Yeah...Sorry for not telling you earlier. I kinda wanted to see your reaction."

Natsu's eyes averted to the side. I fell silent.

It was uncomfortable. I don't like this. What's wrong with him?

That's when I heard a soft ringing from inside the house. I looked over his shoulder. On the couch laid the house phone. It's small screen was beaming a bright orange color. I could see the name. _**Levy.**_

I raised an eyebrow. Who is this Levy?

Natsu gasped. He saw my glancing and stood in my way. "Uh...L-look...Lucy, I need to go now. My friend is calling me...Okay?"

I wasn't okay. But, I nodded anyway. I even smiled and waved. "Alright. Have fun talking to your friend. I'll see you soon." I didn't wait for his answer as I ran to my house.

I slammed the door closed and locked it as if I knew that he was chasing after me. I slid down the door and leaned my head on it. I'm confused. Who is Levy? Why was Natsu hesitating to talk to me? Was it because of my glasses? Am I too boring?

Or…

Are we just not friends anymore?

No...That can't be it. He would've said something. He's honest enough to say that he doesn't want to be my friend, right?

Of course he is. I've known him for nearly seven years.

But...why did I feel so self-conscious?

I shake my head. I'll sleep it off. Maybe I'm thinking too much about this.

* * *

After all of that, Natsu didn't bother to even speak to me for the rest of the week. I was fine with it. I was avoiding him as well. Besides, he has a new friend named Levy. I'm sure he's okay without me.

Anyway, I woke up on the first day of middle school. Mom has already had my school uniform hanging on my bedroom door. A long grey skirt with a grey shirt and a red bow.

I had to stop myself from ripping my hair out. Then, I looked down. Mom even picked out black school shoes for me!

I hate this so much.

When I was done dressing and I showed Mom, she cooed and hugged me tight. "Have fun at your first day of being a middle schooler, baby~!"

I hummed, rolling my eyes. I pried her arms off of me and said goodbye with a wave. Then, I made my way to the train station. I made sure to keep a low profile while riding. I know some of the kids at school are riding this train, too.

The middle school I'm attending to is Fairy Tail Academy. You go here right after you graduate primary school. It's kind of a requirement.

When I arrived inside the school, I was amazed at how big it was on the inside. I could see familiar faces walking around with their group of friends.

I gripped at the strap of my backpack. I glanced at my schedule that I got in the mail a few weeks ago.

" _First Class: English. Upstairs, take a right, first door on the left."_

I'm so grateful that whoever typed this was considerate enough to add directions. So, I followed the directions. Until...someone bumped into me from behind.

I fell on the slick floor. I held out my hands so I don't fall on my nose. I looked back to see who the culprit was to make me fall. Then, my eyes widened. _Natsu!_

I crinkled my nose.

Natsu noticed me and gasped. "L-Lucy! Look...I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't waste your breath," I cut in, standing back up and dusting off my skirt. I grab my backpack that was knocked on the floor, slinging it over my shoulder. "When are you going to stop breaking my heart, Natsu? I trusted you. I brought you in. I've never thought I could ever be connected with someone as much as you. But, whenever I think we're cool...you always deny me." I sniffled, not wanting to let tears fall. Not now.

Natsu's eyes glinted in hurt. "Lucy, please...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes. "I won't ever forgive you until you give me a good reason to. And until that happens, we're strangers. Before you came into my story." I open my eyes to see his low face. And, deep inside, I felt satisfied.

I turn my back on him and continue to make my way to the classroom. I'm so glad that I finally got that off of my chest. I've wanted to say that ever since he didn't talk to me after he helped me from my fall on the courtyard in Kindergarten.

We were just strangers back then. I didn't expect him to talk to me after that, though. Just a kind gesture. Anybody would do that.

Besides, I have Juvia. That's all I need. She can make me smile just as much as Natsu did.

After what seemed like forever, I was in the English classroom. When I entered, it was like everyone's eyes were on me. I felt self-conscious all of a sudden.

I brushed off the stares and looked around the room. No sign of Juvia.

Or Natsu.

That's when I saw an empty desk at the back of the classroom. I made my way to it, setting my things down. I turned my head to look out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun shined and there was no clouds to be seen. I could feel my lips curl in a smile.

"Ah...hello...Is this seat taken?" a voice asked above me.

I looked over to see a girl with blue hair and hazel eyes, like mine. Then, I noticed her gesture to the empty seat next to me. I shake my head. "No, it's not taken. You can sit here."

She smiled, sitting next to me. "What's your name?"

I push up my glasses. "Lucy."

"Woah, really?!"

I was slightly taken aback. "Uhm...yeah."

"I'm pretty sure you know me, then." She smiled wider.

I furrow my brow. "Know you…?"

She extended her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

I stared at her hand as if it was an infectious disease. This is the Levy that I've been wondering about. This is really her.

When I realized that I was staring at her hand a little _too_ long, I smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. I just didn't…" I didn't know what to say after that.

Levy took her hand back. "You know...Natsu has spoken a lot about you."

My breath hitched in my throat.

"He said that he really likes you."

As a friend?

"And, that you mean a lot to him!"

Do I really?

"He's really sorry for everything he's done to you. He didn't know that it made you hurt."

Of course it made me hurt! He's such an idiot. I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me anymore, please. I don't know if that's true or not. As a matter of fact, I don't even know you. So, how could I trust you?" My voice dripped with venom.

Levy winced. "Ouch. That hurts! I'm not forcing you to trust me, Lucy. But, just know...Natsu does care about you. He would do anything to make you happy."

I narrow my eyes. "That's bull and you know it."

She shook her head frantically. "No, it's really not!"

"If he was trying to make me happy, why did he ignore me and treat me like trash?"

Levy was quiet.

I scoffed. "I knew it."

* * *

So, classes dragged on.

Juvia was only in my History class. Natsu was in my Science class. Levy was in my English and Math class.

What was worse was that, Levy sat next to me in Math. She kept on convincing me that Natsu never lied and blah blah blah. I zoned her out by taking random notes.

I'll believe what I want to believe. I don't need someone like Levy to convince me.

I was so happy when Lunch rolled up.

I took the same pink lunch box and ran towards the courtyard. I sat at a bench, waiting for Juvia.

Until...I saw Natsu running to me.

I grabbed my lunch box and was ready to run as far as I can from him. But, he was too fast. He took my wrist and turned me around. My eyes screamed with rage. "Let me go, Natsu," I hissed.

"Not until you hear me out," he shot back.

"There's nothing for you to say. We're strangers, remember?"

He seemed to ignore my sentence as he began his explanation. "The reason why I avoided you was because of my parents. They don't really like you that much. They think that you're a bad influence on me. The reason why they made me homeschooled was because of you. Not for almost punching the jerks. So, they locked me inside the house for the rest of the week. I couldn't even go outside and play in the front yard because they were afraid I'll do something sneaky."

I blinked. _Is he lying?_ "Why did you hide Levy from me this whole time?" I'm not letting his off so easily.

His grip on my wrist loosened. "I was scared that she'll get in between our friendship. Our bond."

"How long have you been her friend?"

He grinned. I miss it so much. "Longer than I've known you."

I understand why he smiled now. "Oh, dear God, Natsu…" I wiggled my wrist out of his grasp.

"No, but really…" Natsu's face became stern again. It made me tense up. "I'm sorry for keeping that from you. From now on, I'll never keep secrets from you. I'll always tell you everything on my mind. As long as you do the same."

My lips made a straight line. "I'm not going to tell you _everything_."

Natsu laughed. "Of course you wouldn't!" He laughed some more.

For some reason, I found myself laughing with him.

* * *

The school season passed by.

Natsu introduced Levy to me. We became friends, and soon, close friends. Then, best friends.

I was still good with Juvia. But, it seemed as though she's more focused on Gray than me. Although, she was still considered in our "group."

So, it was official. I had a real group of friends who I can truly trust.

Finally, it was promotion day. I didn't wear anything special. Just a long skirt and a blouse. The girls, however, wore beautiful, colorful dresses. I felt a bit left out.

Natsu was handsome, surprisingly. He wore a white dress shirt and some slacks. He _almost_ caught me staring at him.

When promotion was over, Mom decided to take us all out for dinner. Natsu's parents told her that they'll go back home and hope that Mom will drop Natsu at his house.

We arrived at the restaurant a good fifteen minutes later. I wanted to sit next to Natsu, but he already sat next to Levy. I bit my lip and sat next to Juvia. Natsu sat across from me, so I can see every little smile he shared with Levy. Him and Levy would whisper, snicker, and giggle with one another.

I hate to admit it, but I was jealous.

I remembered when me and Natsu used to do that during summer break. Now, it's making my stomach churn to see him doing that to someone else.

Juvia and Mom would ask me what's wrong. I would brush it off and continue to eat my dinner.

I would never be as close to Natsu as Levy is.

 _It's impossible._


	8. Seventh Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Seventh Grade_

Summer passed by again.

It was very...normal. I studied, played with Natsu, and cooked with Mom. I was expecting something fun, but...it wasn't at all like that.

I guess I was still wary about Natsu and Levy's "relationship." I couldn't help feeling jealous every time I saw them together. They are so close. Closer than Natsu and I.

I wanted to keep to my promise and tell Natsu how I feel. But, I didn't want to seem like a buzzkill. So, I stopped myself.

It just got worse as days went by. I would ask him if he was free. He would deny and say that he made plans with _Levy_. Jealousy raised up. I had to cover it with a fake smile. Then, he would say that he'll play with me when he's done with _Levy_. He never did.

Though, I can't stay mad at him. Levy _is_ Natsu's childhood friend. He's known her longer than me. Of course he would rather want to hang out with Levy and not me.

I learned to suck it up and deal with it. Besides, a new school year is coming upon me. I can focus on my studies, like always.

So, when the first day of seventh grade came up, I pulled on the same grey skirt, grey shirt, and red bow. I fitted on the same shoes I wore last year and pushed up my huge glasses. I was going to meet up with Juvia at the train station so we can walk in together. I couldn't wait.

I told Mom goodbye and rushed out of our small house. I glanced at Natsu's house before shaking my head. _He's probably talking to Levy on the phone or something._

I hate this strong feeling roaring in my chest. I hate it. No matter what I do or think of, the feeling won't go away. Do I really depend my life on Natsu that much? I can't ditch him because I know that I'll feel guilty afterwards. I also know that I can't live without him. I'm so used to seeing his face - his smile - everyday that I'll be torn to shreds if I can't.

I let out a deep breath. Then, I continued my running to the train station. I loaded on the train and I saw a familiar looking hair color. I smiled lightly, racing over to my best friend. I sat next to Juvia and we both talked until we reached our destination. I didn't tell her about my feelings towards Natsu and Levy, though. I don't think anyone should know that.

When I arrived in front of the school, I pulled out my schedule from my backpack.

" _First Class: History. Downstairs, first door on the left."_

I nodded, ready to walk to my new classroom. Pushing up my glasses, I made my walk to the room.

"Lucy!"

I snorted at the call. I turned around to see Natsu running my way. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Hey, Natsu. What's up?"

He grinned that grin that I love so much. "Nothing, really. What's your first class?" he asked, looking over to glance at my schedule.

I held the front to my chest to tease him. He frowned. "I have History," I announce.

His eyes lit up. "Really?! That's my first class too!"

My heart pounded at the thought of getting to talk to him without having Levy on our backs. So, I smiled. "That's awesome."

Natsu nodded frantically. "Yep! It's even better because Levy is in that class too. I'll have two of my closest friends with me!"

My smile quickly faded at that name. No...I thought Levy wasn't going to get in between our friendship again. I thought I can finally have my best friend. I thought it could just be us.

Natsu noticed my changed demeanor as he blinked. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

I ignored him as I forced another curl of my lips. "T-that's great. That's _amazing_. I can't wait!" My voice dripped with irony, and I hoped he didn't catch on. Without listening to his reply, I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs.

Is this my fault? Why can't I just go out and say how I truly feel? Am I afraid to ruin me and Natsu's friendship?

I shake my head. No. Our friendship will end up in the dumpsters if I don't open my feelings towards him. So, it _is_ my fault.

I stopped at the last step. I placed my hand over my eyes. I'm an idiot. I'm becoming how I was before I met Natsu. I never told anyone how I felt. They had to try to get it out of me, and it never worked.

Whatever. I'll figure this out after classes.

So, I arrived inside History and spotted Levy at a desk. Of course, an empty desk sat next to her. A sour flavor roamed in my mouth. When she noticed me, she broke out into a grin. I had to fake a smile as I made my way over to the blue haired girl.

"Lucy, I didn't know you were in this class!" she exclaimed. "If I knew, then I would've saved you a seat." She giggled.

"I didn't know you were in this class either," I lied through my teeth. "And it's okay about the seat. I'll find one somewhere. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Levy nodded. "Sure!"

I nodded curtly and walked to an empty desk far away from where Levy sat at. Just when I sat down, Natsu came rushing in the classroom. His eyes wandered around the room as if he was looking for me. I kept a low profile, hiding behind the book that was in the desk. When he couldn't find me, he glanced at Levy. He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Of course his whole expression will change once he saw his "best friend."

I watched them talk, giggle, laugh, grin, snicker, whisper…

It made me sick.

* * *

Lunch finally came up and I was ecstatic.

Luckily, the only classes I had with Natsu and Levy was History. The rest was with Juvia.

I decided to tell Juvia everything on my mind lately. She said that they would most likely not like each other more than friends since they've been together all of their lives. It made sense. It was like falling for your own sibling. It'll be wrong and weird if you confessed to your sibling, right?

I was relieved, but still jealous. Just because they don't "like each other more than friends", they are still hanging around like a couple.

I chewed at the food I packed for myself last night. I was just waiting for Natsu to pop up.

However, he never did.

I sighed, throwing my chopsticks in my lunch box. I clicked the box closed and stood from the bench that I sat at. I'm going to look for him myself and tell him everything that I've told Juvia.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!"

What a coincidence.

I held back the grunt as I turned to the salmon haired "friend" of mine. "How convenient of you to show up. I just wanted to tell you something."

Natsu blinked. "Really?" I nodded. "Well, can I go first?" I nodded again. Suddenly, his face became as pink as his hair.

He began to fiddle with his fingers. I've never seen him do that before. "Uhm...Do you remember when I told you that I'll tell you anything and I'll never keep secrets from you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…? What did you do, Natsu?"

He chuckled uncomfortably. "I didn't do anything bad. But...I really need to tell you this."

I gestured for him to continue. I have no idea what he's trying to tell me.

"W-well…" He cleared his throat. "This is about Levy."

My stomach churned at her name.

"I've been...uh...having these feelings for her...feelings that I've never _had_ before. I-I...I like her...a lot...but...ugh, this is embarrassing." He swallowed visually.

I widened my eyes. How could he have feelings for her when I thought that he wouldn't? I cannot believe this. This is...nerve-wrecking.

"I-I'm just afraid of breaking out connection that we've had...for so long...I don't know what to do. S-should I confess or...keep being her friend?" He was hesitating on his choice of words.

Of course I would tell him to keep being her friend! I don't want him and Levy to be a couple. It makes bile run up my throat by thinking of it.

But, I have to be rational. Natsu seems to like Levy, and I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama between the three of us.

It makes my heart shatter at the thought of seeing Natsu and Levy together. Not just talking and laughing. They'll be hugging, kissing, cuddling, flirting, blushing…

How can I deal with seeing that everyday?

Then, my mouth started moving on its own. "Why don't you think about the people around you? Can't you see me being left behind, watching you and Levy play around like you two haven't seen each other for years? You've barely been talking to me. And now you want to be her boyfriend?! Can you tell how much I've been suffering seeing you two together?! It not only makes me feel jealous, but it makes me feel abandoned. Like...I was just a side friend who you go to when _she_ isn't around." My eyes glinted in despair. "How could you do this to me?"

Natsu's eyes became wide. "Lucy...That's not true and you know it. Haven't I told you before? I care for you-"

"How much do you care for me? Can we never be connected like you and Levy - ever?" I'm going to have to apologize later, but I can't stop the words now.

Natsu took my shoulders. "Lucy, I care about you so much that I dread to see you sad. I wish for you to be happy every second of the day. Why can't you see that?"

I shrugged his hands off my shoulders. "Why can't you see me hurt in front of you?"

When he didn't respond, I pursed my lips together.

I scoff, lowering my head. "Go ahead...Be with Levy. Be with her and never talk to me again. I don't even want to see to see your face. Just...get away from me!" I shouted. This made some students around glance at us. I didn't care.

Natsu's eyes darkened. I was taken aback, but I kept my ground. "Fine. You want me to finally leave you alone? Well, you'll get it. Goodbye, Lucy."

And, he walked away.

I watched his movements with teary eyes. I saw him talking to Levy. She squealed. They hugged. Then, they had their first kiss together.

 _When will he stop breaking my heart?_

* * *

Just like that, Natsu and I didn't talk for the rest of the year. I always saw Natsu and Levy together on the courtyard. However, I noticed something. As each day passed, Natsu's expression got gloomier and gloomier.

I guess guilt finally punched him in the chest.

I wasn't any better, though. I was depressed. I didn't feel confident. I didn't talk to Juvia that much anymore. My grades started to plummet, and I honestly didn't care.

Mom was disappointed in me. When she realized the problem, however, she began to help me. So, she helped me out with my depression and my studies. She told me Natsu wasn't a real friend if he ditched me for a girl.

Two months after me and Natsu's argument, he came up to me on the courtyard. I ignored him as if he was never there. "Lucy."

I glanced at him. I regretted it. His eyes were full of sadness and grief that made me melt on the inside. "Natsu…," I said, breathless.

Natsu collapsed next to me on the bench, putting his head on my shoulder. I shuddered. "We broke up," he said out of no where.

"Why? You two seemed so perfect…" I was shocked to say the least.

He wrapped his left around my waist, pulling me towards his body. I blinked, wondering what he's doing. "Well...we weren't. I noticed that I lost interest in her after four weeks of us dating."

"Lost interest? You were so into her at first," I murmured.

He looked up, almost inches away from my face. My face flushed with red and I leaned back. "I realized there's another girl who's been on my mind now," he stated.

I gulped. "R-really? Who is she?" I played dumb.

He looked at my lips, his eyes half opened. Then, reality struck me. I gave into him. I'm at his knees, ready to do whatever bidding he wants me to do. I'm the stupid one.

"It's you, Lucy Heartfilia."

I breathed in as he leaned closer to my face. His lips were so close to mine. It's like time stopped.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY HEARTFILIA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!"

We quickly separated from the voice that shouted across the courtyard. We coughed awkwardly.

The teacher walked over to us with rage firing in her eyes. "Don't you two children know that you are in _public_ and on _school grounds_?"

"Yes, ma'am…," we said together.

Afterwards, the teacher gave us a lecture about behavior and a scolding. We didn't get into anymore trouble, which was a relief.

Then, I noticed.

If the teacher didn't come in, Natsu would've taken my first kiss. _My first kiss!_

But...does he really like me more than a friend? Am I going to be a rebound for Levy? What would Levy think about if she knew?

This is still so unbelieveable.

* * *

Promotion came up.

I'll be in my last year of Fairy Tail Academy after summer. I was happy, but sad at the same time. I don't know why I felt that way.

Before promotion, Natsu and I pretended that the day he almost took my first kiss never happened. We never brought it up because we figured it'll be better that way. I was still figuring my feelings and I didn't want to be bothered by _that_.

I began to talk to Juvia again. She told me that she missed me and hoped I won't be depressed anymore.

Levy, on the other hand…

She didn't talk to us anymore.

I tried to talk to her, but she always ignored me. I guess she wasn't okay with Natsu dumping her and going to me. I felt guilty and satisfied.

Anyway, after promotion, I came up to Natsu with a grin. "I can't wait until next year."

Natsu nodded with a laugh. "Me neither. Let's try to not have any more drama like all the years before."

"I don't think that'll happen." It was true. Each year, Natsu and I had some type of drama going on. It's getting annoying, actually.

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah, true."

I smiled again and promised to try my best without getting sad, mad, or jealous. He said that he'll try his best to not let that happen to me because he's the reason for my emotions.

We laughed.

I finally felt like it was going to okay.


	9. Eighth Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't thank you all enough for the support :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Eighth Grade_

I don't want to sound horrible, but I was so glad that Levy wasn't talking to Natsu and I anymore. I have my best friend back. It's too amazing.

I have a feeling that I'm going to have to apologize to Levy sooner or later. I mean...before I felt jealous, me and her were connected. She was a bookworm like me and that's rare nowadays.

At the end of the day, however...Am I _really_ going to apologize?

Anyway, I shouldn't be worrying about all of that anymore. I'm going to start my last year of Fairy Tail Academy today. I already had my school uniform hanging on my bedroom door, ready to be slipped onto my body.

Once I put on the uniform that I'm finally accustomed to, I walked out of my small bedroom and into the kitchen. From the air vents, I could smell that Mom cooked early breakfast for us.

I sniffed up the wonderful aroma, making my way inside the kitchen. At the stove stood Mom, flipping pancakes. She glanced at me and smiled. "Ah, Luce. I see you're awake - and just in time, too!" She threw the pancakes in the skillet onto a plate that sat on the counter. She grabbed the plate and gestured for me to follow her to the dining table.

My mouth watered at seeing the steam from the pancakes rise to the ceiling. When Mom set the plate on the table, I quickly grabbed a seat and took up my silverware.

"Do you want toast and jelly?" she asked, popping bread in the toaster.

"Toast. No jelly, though," I stated, chewing at the savory and fluffy pancake. Food like this makes my mouth tingle.

After breakfast, I thanked Mom for the food and made my to the train station. I didn't see Natsu outside his house so he must be on the train already.

I arrived at the school with my new schedule in hand.

" _First Class: Science. 50 feet ahead, take a left."_

I hope Natsu is in that class with me. That'll be great.

I was expecting a shout of my name in the school, but didn't get one. I shrugged. Then, I followed the directions to my first class.

The class was fairly bigger than seventh and sixth grade classes. It's a relief because the lower grades' classrooms are smaller and tighter.

I looked around the room, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. My eyes widened.

I saw Natsu and Levy talking together. It seemed as though they were arguing more than talking. I quickly scurried to a desk far away from them but close enough to see what else will happen. I could read their lips.

"I don't want to, Levy! Why can't you understand that?" Natsu said with a sigh.

Levy pouted, "I missed you so much, Natsu. I can't comprehend why you dumped me. Was I bad?"

Natsu's eyes softened. I swallowed. "No, you're not bad at all. You mean a lot to me. I just…"

No, don't fall for her, Natsu.

"Why can't you take me back then?" she urged, crossing her arms across her chest.

Natsu's throat came in and out, meaning that he gulped. He lowered his head. I was at the edge of my seat, wanting him to tell her the truth. But, what would happen once he did?

"I don't know…," he mumbled.

Levy nodded. "You dumped me because you don't know?"

He also nodded, obviously ashamed. I wanted to go over to them and tell Levy what's _really_ going on. She needs to know.

Levy smiled. "So...does that mean we can get back together?"

Natsu quickly looked up. "N-no...I can't…"

I pursed my lips. Natsu is having such a hard time being honest that it's making my mouth twitch. I shamelessly stood from my seat and walked to them. I snatched Natsu's wrist and made him stand.

Levy widened her eyes. "Lucy!" she called.

"What are you doing?" Natsu whispered.

"Levy...The reason Natsu broke it off with you isn't for no reason. I don't think he's the type of person to play someone like that," I started, my mouth moving on its own. "He liked you. No, he _loved_ you. But…" I glanced at him before looking back at her. "Unfortunately, he lost interest. If I was in his shoes...I would've most likely lost interest as well." Levy blinked. "You two were friends longer than I've known him. It'll be strange to fall for someone who you think of as a sibling."

Levy was about to cut in, but I stopped her by continuing my explanation.

I tightened my grip on Natsu's wrist. "So please, Levy...Stop trying to make Natsu get back together with you. It's obvious he still cares for you, but you're just pressuring it. Knowing Natsu, he'll fall for your acts and you two would become a couple. And, Natsu won't be happy. Why don't you two be friends from now on and nothing more? Won't it be better that way?"

Levy stared at both Natsu and I. Then, she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I get it now...You want Natsu all to yourself."

I widened my eyes. "W-what? No, that's not the case, Levy."

"Explain your actions then. Why did you come rushing in here and interrupt us? It's clear why you did that," she said, narrowing her hazel eyes.

I was about to act weak and try to convince her that I don't like Natsu like that. Though, that'll be idiotic. So, I kept a poker face. "No, Levy. I'm being like how a _friend_ should be and protect their _friend_. Don't jump to conclusions, please."

I could tell that Natsu was secretly saying to stop talking or Levy would burst. I didn't listen.

Levy's face seemed red. "You-"

"Okay, students. Butts in seats, please! It's time to start the lesson!" the teacher announced, walking inside the classroom.

Natsu and I flinched at his booming voice. I decided to drag him where I sat because I didn't want him to be bothered by Levy.

He whispered, "Thank you for your help, Lucy. But, I have a feeling that this isn't the end of Levy."

I rolled my eyes, taking out a notebook for notes. "I'm not even surprised anymore."

Because I really wasn't.

* * *

Lunch came up.

Juvia told me that she won't be able to hang out with me because she'll be talking to Gray, like always. She offered for me to come. I told her I have better things to do than talk with someone who has bullied me in the past. She gave me sprouted lips before going to her "boyfriend."

I sighed, carrying my pink lunch box that I've kept ever since Kindergarten. I walked over to a bench and took out my food.

"Lucy, save me!" a voice said beside me.

I looked over and saw Natsu running towards me. I raised an eyebrow. "Save you?"

"Levy - she's after me! What do I do?!"

I sighed. "What _did_ you do, Natsu?"

Natsu stopped his spazzing and laughed sheepishly. How come I had a certain feeling he would do that? "W-well...She came up to me and we talked...She confessed and I tried to brush her off, but she wouldn't go away! Now, she's chasing me."

I shook my head. Why is he so stupid? "You should've ignored her. That's your problem to deal with. Good luck."

Just like that, Levy came rushing up and she shouted Natsu's name. He screamed and ran around the courtyard.

I rolled my eyes. He's the stupidest person I have encountered in my thirteen years of living.

* * *

Nothing special happened afterwards.

Levy was still wanting Natsu to be hers. I figured that he did this by himself and that I shouldn't get involved anymore.

After five months, Levy finally stopped chasing after Natsu. She impressed me, really. She was tough and kept her ground, hoping that Natsu would fall for her again. Five months is a long time. When she gave up, she promised to never interfere and keep being good friends with us.

I didn't care either way. But, it's nice to know you got your friend back, I guess.

Natsu and I still haven't spoke about him almost taking my first kiss. I think he forgot about it. It breaks my heart if he did because I think about it everyday. Maybe I should get over it and keep having this healthy friendship with him. I don't want it to change into something I'll regret. _Is it bad I'm falling for my best friend?_

Finally, graduation came up.

I dressed in a beautiful blue dress that Mom used to wear when she was my age. She combed my hair down my back and made me take off my glasses. I told her I couldn't see that well, but she promised to get me contacts when summer is over. I was happy on the inside knowing that I didn't have to wear those huge glasses anymore.

When Natsu saw me, he was speechless. "Wow, Lucy. You look…"

I smoothed the dress. "Ugly, right?"

He gasped. "What?! No! You look gorgeous!"

I blushed, blinking.

He also blushed. "I-I mean...you look cute! I like it!"

I laughed quietly to myself. I examined him and decided to tease him. "You look handsome."

His cheeks got even redder. "I-I do?"

I laced my arm with his, smiling as wide as I can. "Very handsome."

He grinned. "You're bold to say that, Lucy Heartfilia."

"What can I say? I get it from you." I shrugged, laughing again.

He placed his hand on my cheek. I felt that spot heat up just from his touch. "I'm glad you did." He leaned in and this reminds me so much of last year.

I closed my eyes, ready for this magical moment to happen.

"Oh, my God! This is so cute! Camera - where is it?!" a voice squealed beside us.

I leaned back, realizing that was Mom. "S-sorry…," I muttered, putting my arm to my side.

He cleared his throat. "It's fine. It happens."

I nodded.

There was an awkward silence until Mom came back with her digital camera. We both got together with heated faces. When Mom took the picture, we quickly separated.

"That is adorable," Mom cooed, staring at our picture.

"Yeah...Can we go already?" I urged, grabbing Mom's hand and dragging her to her car. Natsu followed behind us.

"What's the rush, Luce? The graduation doesn't start until six and it's only five!" she pouted, putting on her seatbelt.

Natsu and I sat in the backseat. We were trying to be as far away as possible from each other.

"Whatever. I can never understand teenagers these days," Mom teased, starting the car and driving to the church.

Natsu and I were awkward before and after the graduation. I decided to break the tension by saying how fun that was. His whole demeanor changed.

He grinned. "It was! We're going to be high schoolers! That's unbelieveable."

I laughed.

Then, his lips went down. I blinked. "Lucy...I'm sorry about earlier. I got caught in a phase and...I dunno…"

I sighed. "Natsu-"

"I'm not done."

I stopped.

"I'm also sorry about not talking about the first time I almost _kissed_ you. I never forgot about it. I thought you did, so I decided not to bring it up. I do like you. I do care about you. I do think you about you everyday. I can just never say it," he mumbled, his head lowered.

My heart was pounding against my chest. Did he confess? I've never been confessed to before. My only experience with confession is from books and movies.

"Natsu…" Breathless, I walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and this made him jump. "Thank you."

"Lucy."

I looked up to the call of my name. His eyes were filled with passion and sincerity. He smiled and his orbs twinkled. He placed his hand on my cheek and I could feel tears well in my eyes. "I love you."

Three words later, his lips were on mine. It was so magical and amazing. I didn't want it to end.

There was no tongue battling or lip smacking. It was a chaste kiss, but it felt so much more.

I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the salt on my tongue. He pulled away, alarmed. "Oh, no Lucy. Please don't cry. Did I do something bad?" Natsu wiped my tears with his thumb.

"No...y-you didn't do anything bad...I'm just so happy." I smiled with a sniffle.

His soft smile came back. "I'm happy too. I'm so happy that I could do ten backflips."

I laughed, but it cracked from my tears. "I'd love to see that."

"CUTE!"

We shot our gazes to someone next to us. Mom. Of course.

"I got that on video this time." She winked at us, flashing her camera.

We blushed, separating. Once we exchanged glances though, we laughed.

 _No one can get in between us now._


	10. Ninth Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** *I decided to make an OC because I couldn't find anybody who can fit this spot haha.

And, everyone...I'm so sorry about Natsu's personality. I really am. I will try my best to make everyone satisfied...I'm so sorry...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Ninth Grade_

Over the course of the summer, I began to get a little more...developed. My chest was getting bigger and it seemed as though I was getting a lot of stares. Mom told me that I was finally becoming a woman. It made my mouth sour at the thought of it.

Natsu kept staring at me too. I cover my chest from his perverted eyes and tell him to stop. But, he told me don't cover myself because I'm growing. I jumped at the statement. Just because he's my boyfriend now doesn't mean that he can stare at me like an animal.

Like promised, Mom got me contacts. She wanted to keep my glasses just in case I don't want to wear contacts anymore. Which will never happen.

Anyway, I was going to start my first day of high school this morning. Mom had to order a new school uniform for me. This one has a red skirt, a black shirt, and a white bow. It was a change from the middle school uniform. I can't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

When I fitted on the uniform and went outside my bedroom, Mom scurried over to me with gleaming eyes. I had to hold back a grunt. "Oh my, Luce! You look so beautiful! Can I take a picture and give it to your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, there's no one around and you're still embarrassing me."

She pouted. "Baby~ don't be like that. Just one, please~?"

I walked past her, going to the front door to slip on my shoes. She followed my tracks. "No. I need to catch my train."

"Afterschool, then?!" she called.

"How about never!" I shot back, rushing out the front door and slamming it closed. Geez...Mom can be such a child. I guess that's why I love her so much.

I didn't expect Juvia to wait for me on the train. So, once I got on it, I pulled out my phone from my backpack and plugged in my earbuds. I absolutely love listening to music. Especially when I first get up in the early morning. It's very refreshing.

The train stopped at my destination right when my song went off. I hummed. Perfect timing, I suppose. I stood up and walked out of the train.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see people whispering and glancing at me. Heat raised to my cheeks. Am I really that stare-worthy? I know that it's not because people think I look gorgeous, or anything.

It's because big chests aren't common in a town like this.

I felt different. I didn't feel like I don't fit here. I'm uncomfortable.

I sighed when I went into the high school. I shouldn't be thinking about these things. I don't need to have a negative aura on my first day.

I pulled out my schedule.

" _First Class: English. Upstairs, 20 feet ahead, take a left, first door."_

I followed the directions tentatively since I'm not familiar with the school. I made sure not to make eye contact with the other students. Maybe if I kept a low profile, they won't notice my flaw.

I entered the classroom, scanning the room. I notice many familiar faces. Everyone is talking to their friends they made last year. I emitted a sigh of relief from my throat. No one is looking at me.

I made my way to an empty desk. I sat down, hoping that Natsu is in this class.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice beside me asked.

I looked over to see a guy with dark hair and jade eyes*. He looked tall and he had pale skin. His face was innocent, like a child or a puppy. Then, I realized what he had said. "Ah, uhm...sure. You can sit there." I figured if Natsu hasn't come yet, he won't come at all.

He smiled and his teeth light up. "Thanks." He set his books on the desk and settled in the plastic seat. I was surprised that he didn't do anything else. Usually people would ask for my name, or they'll introduce themselves. But, he...was silent.

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open. Natsu. I widened my eyes. Why would he come right now? Maybe I should've told to the guy next to me that the seat is reserved for someone else.

When Natsu's eyes connected with mine, he grinned. I bit my lip when he saw someone seated next to me. His orbs flashed in confusion. I mouthed an apology. He glanced at me before sitting next a lady with scarlet red hair and dark eyes.

I turned to the guy next to me. He noticed my staring and blinked. "Oh, is something wrong?"

I also blinked before letting out a breath. "S-sorry...I didn't mean to stare."

He told me that it's fine. I nodded before looking down at my desk. That was a bit humiliating, honestly.

Finally, the teacher came in with a beaming grin. "Good morning, students! Welcome to Fairy Tail High School!"

The class cheered by clapping. I smiled.

"My name is Yamamoto-sensei! Nice to meet you all!"

My smile faded. Yamamoto-sensei from primary school? That's not possible.

"This week, I have something in store for all of you." The class was silent, waiting for what Yamamoto-sensei will say. "We're going to have a project!" Everyone groaned.

"Why are we getting a project on the first week of school?! That's ridiculous!" someone shouted across the room. The class agreed, except me. I didn't care if we have a project. Projects are fun, no matter how peculiar it sounds.

The teacher pouted, "This project isn't going to be hard. Think of it as...a present for coming on your first day of high school."

"How is that a present?!"

The class laughed.

Yamamoto-sensei couldn't hold back the chuckle. "Trust me on this, class. Now...you're going to have partners."

I immediately looked at Natsu. We made eye contact. My heart fluttered at seeing his eyes twinkle.

"However," she started, "you will not pick your partner."

My heart seemed to stop.

"Your partner is the person sitting next to you!"

 _Sitting next to me?_

I looked over to see the guy staring at me. He jumped, then chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I'm the one staring now."

I smiled slightly. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." We laughed together.

I snuck a glance at Natsu. He was talking to the girl with the scarlet colored hair. They seemed to be in an argument. I chuckled at Natsu's defeated face.

"So, _partner_. What's your name?"

I looked to my new partner. His smile was wide, but his eyes...They seemed different this time. "Lucy. Yours?"

"Kai." He extended his hand, his eyes still locked with mine. I took it with hesitation.

Kai.

He seemed strange all of a sudden.

"Nice to meet you, _Lucy_."

I shivered at the way my name came off his tongue. I quickly retrieved my hand, putting it between my legs. This guy - Kai - he's a bit suspicious.

"Now that you've met your partners, let me tell you all what the project is about!" Yamamoto-sensei announced. "It will be about your hobbies. Whatever you like to do in your free time. I want you and your partner to discuss your different hobbies - name as many as you can think of - and pick _two_ that are the best. Then, combine them in any way you want. For example...say your partner loves to cook and the other loves to draw. Well, you can combine it to where you are a cooking a creation that you made! Simple as that. The project is due on Friday, and I expect _everyone_ to demonstrate it on that day."

The class groaned.

Well, this is easy. But, I feel a bit uncomfortable with my partner…

He turned to me. "What's your hobbies, _Lucy_?"

I gulped. "I like to listen to music...read books...cook with my mother…"

He smiled, scooting closer to me. I tensed. "That's interesting. I like to dance, sing, poke fun of my older brother. Which ones should we pick?"

My words were stuck in my throat. I felt trapped. "Uhm...what ever one suits you, K-Kai."

He tilted his head. "Ahh...are you okay, _Lucy_? You seem stiff." He puts his hand on my cheek.

 _Don't touch me_.

I move my head to let his hand slip off my face. "I'm fine. Pick one. Please," I begged, my eyes filled with stress.

He blinked before nodding. "How about...your love for reading and my love for dancing?"

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders from him starting a normal conversation. "I like that idea. However...how are we going to be able to combine it?"

He thought for a moment. "Ah...I'll have to get back to you on that." He laughed lightly.

I nodded. He may seem innocent now, but I have a feeling in my chest that it's all just an act.

* * *

For the past week, Kai didn't do anything else to me. We just had normal conversations about the project. Sometimes, we would share a smile.

Maybe that day when he first started acting strange was a phase. Maybe he was going through something at the time.

Natsu was curious. He told me that I've warmed up to him too quickly with a frown. I didn't tell him about what Kai did on the first day we met, though. He didn't need to know.

It was Friday, the day to present the project.

Natsu and his partner went up first. His partner was named Erza Scarlet. She was really confident, but whenever Natsu messed up, she'll stomp on his foot. The class would burst in laughter and I couldn't help the chuckle that I elicited.

Yamamoto-sensei gave them a high B, but not an A because of Erza's violence.

Next was Kai and I. We practiced back and forth our presentation. We both wanted to get a good grade. I was glad that he isn't a slacker.

We delivered our presentation just like how we rehearsed. When we were done, I gazed at Natsu. He saw me and gave me a thumbs-up. I couldn't help the blush that came onto my cheeks.

Yamamoto-sensei announced that we got an A. Kai and I smiled at each other. Then, there was that glint in his eyes again. I immediately dropped my smile and walked to my desk.

* * *

Lunch came around.

I was at my locker, getting my lunch box that I packed last night's dinner into. Once I closed my locker, I looked over and saw Kai next to me. I flinched, holding my hand above my chest. "God, Kai...Don't scare me like that," I muttered.

He smiled, but it looked so devious. "I need to show you something, _Lucy_." The way he says my name makes me shudder. "It's in a classroom. Follow me."

I gulped. "Ah...I'd rather not. Someone is waiting for me on the courtyard." _Natsu, please come._

"They can wait for a few minutes, right?"

"Uhm...He's a bit impatient."

Kai seemed to ignore me as he forcibly takes my wrist and drags me to an empty, dark classroom. I take in a breath, pulling out my phone secretly.

He locked the door before turning to me. "Y'know, _Lucy..._ You really caught my attention. I can't tell if it's because of your inverted-ness, or your beauty, or your…" His eyes trailed to my chest and I quickly covered myself.

He began walking towards me. I walked backwards until I felt myself hit a wall. With my phone secretly in my hand, I dialed 1, which is the speed dial to Natsu's phone.

"Why are you doing this, Kai? I thought you were nice, too," I stated. "It's obvious you're a sick man."

His face was inches from mine. "You've tempted me. Now, you'll get your reward."

"Don't you even dare do anything to me!" I shouted, making sure Natsu can hear me from the other end.

He put his index finger to my lips. I growled. "Shhh, _Lucy_...Stop making so much noise."

"Why don't you stop?! You are-" I was silenced by his tongue on my neck. I shrieked from the coldness, squirming. "P-please...stop this." Tears welled in my eyes when his tongue trailed to my jaw line.

"God, you're beautiful. I can't help myself." His hand went to my waist, then to my shoulder. Slowly, it went to my clothed breast. I could feel tears run down my cheeks.

Kai noticed and made a sad face. He wiped my tears with his rough thumb. "Aw... _Lucy_ , don't cry. I promise that I'll make you feel _really good_ today." He flashed me a smirk.

"Natsu! Please, come! PLEASE!" I screamed, hoping it'll make a difference.

Just on cue, the door bursted open. Kai swiftly turned around only to find himself on the floor with a huge red bruise on his cheek.

I gasp, looking forward. "Natsu!" I exclaim.

Natsu had fire in his eyes. His fists were tightly clenched and his breathing was heavy. He grabbed Kai's collar, lifting him from floor. "You have some nerve trying to touch my girlfriend like that!" His fist hit Kai's other cheek. "Who do you think you are?!" Natsu punched Kai square in his stomach.

I was still. I couldn't move. It was all too much to register. I just now got assaulted and my boyfriend is punching the one who assaulted me. This is all too surreal.

Then, I realized that Natsu was really beating Kai up. I quickly ran over to Natsu before he ends up killing Kai. "Natsu, stop this! That's enough! I'm sure he learned his lesson," I mumble.

Natsu's eyes softened. His grip of Kai's collar loosened. He fell on the floor with a groan.

"Lucy...Are you okay?" He grabbed my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

I sniffled. "Y-yeah...I'm fine. Thank you for coming." I grabbed his hand that was on one of my shoulders and held it tightly.

He smiled weakly. "I'm so glad you're okay…" He brought me into an embrace. "I wouldn't know what to do...if he hurt you."

I closed my eyes, hugging him back just as tight.

"I love you."

* * *

After that, Kai didn't mess with me anymore. He still sat next to me, but he never bothered to talk or even make eye contact.

I would thank Natsu a million times in my head for saving me that day. Who would know what he could've done to me if I didn't call Natsu?

Promotion came up in a heartbeat.

It was like every promotion. There was nothing different. Except for the fact that I'm celebrating this with my boyfriend.

After promotion, Natsu grabbed my hand. "Tenth grade. Can you believe it?" he asked with a bright grin.

I shake my head. "But, I say that every year." I laughed lightly.

His smile widened, if that was possible. "Yeah, that's true. I wonder what's in store for us next year."

I nodded. "Me too."

 _Me too…_


	11. Tenth Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Tenth Grade_

Over summer break, it was just me and Natsu. Mom had to go out of town with her coworkers for some type of business trip. Natsu's parents wanted to spend the summer with each other, leaving Natsu alone.

I felt a bit bad for him. His parents are not only strict towards him, but they also treat him like dirt on the ground. I suggested for him to stay with me. Mom already thinks of him as her son. Though, he declined. He said he couldn't leave his parents like that.

It warmed my chest to think that he cares about his parents, even when they don't care about him.

Natsu and I didn't do much over the break. We sat at the couch, eating popcorn and watching old movies.

What bugged me was that...we didn't even share a kiss during that time. Of course, I didn't want to make the first move because I would be a bit too tentative.

Natsu barely hugged me. He would just poke my nose or flick my forehead. I wasn't complaining about it. However...I wanted a little affection. Especially when there's no adults around.

Then again, I have to be rational. We're trying to go slow with this relationship. We didn't want to go fast. I can't really blame it on Natsu.

A week before school started, Mom came back. She had a bright smile on her face. Natsu and I exchanged glances before going over to her.

"Why are you so happy today, Miss Heartfilia?" Natsu asked with a smile of his own.

Mom grabbed our hands, rushing us into the kitchen. "Kids...you wouldn't believe this."

"What is it, Mom?" I urged, crossing my arms. Judging from her voice and her expression, it must be something exciting.

"I just got a promotion!" she cheered.

Natsu and I gasped in unison. Then, we cheered with her.

"My boss noticed how hard I worked when I was on the business trip with my coworkers. So, I got a really huge promotion! I won't have to work everyday, and this time, I only work an eight hour shift instead of a twelve hour one. Isn't that fantastic?" she squealed.

Mom never, ever said it but, she is very stressed after coming home from work. She has worked everyday for the past six years, and I knew she hated it. So, for her getting a promotion where she can't get stressed that much anymore made my heart flutter. Mom has been working very hard after Dad's passing. I can tell.

"We should celebrate, Miss Heartfilia!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Her face lit up even brighter, if that was humanly possible. "We should! Great idea, Natsu!" The two high fived and I couldn't help but sigh to myself.

If I didn't know that was my own Mom, then I would think they were related.

* * *

After that day that we celebrated for Mom's promotion, it seemed as though time flew by. I would be starting my first day of tenth grade.

I had my school uniform already fitted on. My hair was brushed back into a simple ponytail. I went out my room to walk with Natsu to the train station.

However, I was stopped when Mom rushed over to me. "Lucy, do you want some breakfast?" she asked, eager.

I was taken aback by her tone. "Uh...I actually need to catch my train, Mom...Sorry…"

Mom's shoulders shrugged down. I took a step back. "Dammit, Luce...I made such a huge early breakfast for us. I can't eat it all alone."

I didn't want to deny early breakfast, but I was afraid of missing the train. Though, my words were hitched in my throat at the way Mom's eyes glinted. I sighed, lowering my head. "Alright…"

She immediately grinned. I mentally slapped myself for being so idiotic. Mom always puts on an act to get her way. I'm so happy I didn't take that trait from her. "Thanks, Luce! I promise to drive you to school, though. I won't let my baby be late on her first day of tenth grade!"

I nodded defeatedly.

I can't complain about the food. Of course it was extremely delicious. I just didn't like the fact I was pressured into eating...food.

Like she said, Mom drove me to school. This time, I didn't care. Cars are a bit better than trains. I don't understand why I was embarrassed when she drove me to school during Kindergarten.

I thanked Mom for the ride quietly before getting out the car. I closed the door behind me and made my walk inside the school. I pulled out my schedule.

" _First Class: Biology. Upstairs, first door ahead."_

Before I even took my first step, someone called my name. Natsu.

I turned around, my lips curling in a smile. But, it quickly disappeared when I saw the despair haunting his eyes. I gasped. "Natsu…? What's wrong? What happened? Please, tell me," I pleaded, taking his hand.

The halls were rushing with students. They are probably glancing at us and whispering. I couldn't care less. I was only fixated on Natsu's demeanor.

"Lucy...let's go outside," Natsu said, turning his back on me and walking to the doors.

There was a small voice in my head saying for me to not follow him or you'll get in trouble. I ignored the voice before walking in his tracks. Natsu needs my help.

We sat at a bench together. Natsu had his head lowered. I was waiting for him to start his talking, but I didn't want to seem impatient. _Take as much time as you need._

Suddenly, he looked up. "Lucy...I have a question for you."

I jumped when his saddened eyes came in contact with mine. I cleared my throat. "What is it?"

"When your...Dad died...what did you do?" he asked, leaning his back against the front of the bench.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do...do you really want to know?"

His eyes twinkled in such a begging way that it made me want to embrace him. "Please…"

"I thought...a lot. I thought about how my life would be with only my Mom...I thought if I'll ever be able to see him again, no matter how impossible it sounds...I thought about what he's doing right now...I thought about if he misses us or loves us…" I looked down at my thighs. "Those types of thoughts." I glanced up to see Natsu nodding slowly. "W-why do you ask?" I was starting to get more scared than worried.

A normal person wouldn't ask a question like that out of the blue. There _has_ to be a reason.

That's when Natsu's eyes started to water. At that moment, I didn't think about anything else but to comfort him. I rushed to him and grabbed his hands. "Natsu, say something. I need to know!" I kissed his fingertips.

He sniffled. "R-remember...remember when my parents went out of town...b-by themselves?"

I nodded briskly.

His grasp on his hands tightened. I didn't mind a bit. "I called...and called...and called...and called some more…" His voice was hoarse. "They...they never answered…" A sob came out of his lips.

I widened my eyes. I know where this is starting to go. I could even feel my eyes start to get warm.

"I...I didn't have a thought of them...being…" _Dead_. "S-so...I investigated some more...My parents went on the vacation with a friend of theirs without telling me...I figured that out because I remember Levy telling me that her Dad was going to go out of town with my parents...she told me that a pretty long time ago, so I didn't...I didn't think too much about it…"

"I-I...called Levy's Dad...just to make sure that my parents were okay...he said…" He closed his eyes shut.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Natsu, don't say anymore…" I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then, my head dipped and it landed on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss...I'm so sorry…I wish I can do something...but...I'm sorry..."

All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around my body. "I love you, Lucy!" he cried out, sobs emitted from his mouth. "I love you so much…! I don't know what I'll do if I didn't have you...I love you, I love you...Thank you for everything…"

We didn't say anything else. We didn't care if we were missing class. We didn't care if we would get caught.

 _What trouble would we get into anyway?_

* * *

Months passed by.

Natsu was still a bit depressed about his parent's passing. He would rarely smile, and it made me not want to smile. His eyes screamed despair and tragedy. But, he got better as time progressed.

He moved in with Mom and I. Since we only had two bedrooms, he had to stay in my room. Since I was a little embarrassed about sharing a bed with someone, he bought a sleeping mat for himself. I apologized. Though, he assured me it was fine with a kiss. I immediately shut up.

Promotion came up.

Natsu finally wore a bright smile that I missed seeing. I really did fall in love with his smiles. They are too enjoyable and they made my chest warm up at seeing it.

After promotion, Natsu and I took a picture. Mom promised to make a frame for it. When she did, she put it in my room, telling me to never lose it. I told her that I won't.

Whenever I get up in the morning during summer break, I would glance at it and grin.

At the back of the picture, I wrote:

" _ **Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. In Our Memories, this is our New Life."**_


	12. Eleventh Grade

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I've decided to re-write this whole chapter, and delete the whole smut scene. I realized that it didn't fit into the concept of the story, which is about youth and friendship and hardships that come with growing up. I honestly don't want to ruin ANY of that by some poorly written smut scene that I KNOW my readers have cringed from. And, when I looked back a few months later, I realized just how bad it really was. Now, I'm finally fulfilling everyone's wishes.

So...Without further ado, here is the re-vised chapter of Story of Us. Please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Eleventh Grade_

Summer came and went.

Mom, Natsu, and I had a big vacation. We went out of town again for the summer. Mom preferred to call it a "family vacation" since she considers Natsu one of her own kids.

Mom was a sly fox though. She got a hotel that had two rooms. She said that since she's the adult, she has to take a room and leave us with the other. That led to Natsu and I sharing a bed.

My face was heated whenever he came near me. And I felt like I was on fire when he "accidentally" wrapped his arm around me. I couldn't do anything about because I was so shocked about sharing a bed with a _guy_. Specifically, my _boyfriend_.

Anyway, when summer ended, Mom drove us all the back to Magnolia Town. The car ride was very exhausting and boring, but Natsu is who kept me at a stable shape. Although we didn't chat much during the ride, he would hold onto my hand and caress the back of it with his smooth thumb.

For me, it was much better than bashful words.

Finally, Natsu and I would be starting our eleventh grade year today.

Natsu went to the bathroom to change while I fitted into the uniform in my room. Mom didn't make any early breakfast. So, Natsu rushed inside the kitchen and took a granola bar. He tossed it to me lightly before getting him an orange from the kitchen table.

"Where are you going to put the orange peels?" I giggle out, following him out the door.

Natsu stopped and I laughed some more. "I'll sneak them in the trash can at the school." He winked at me before continuing his walking.

I shake my head with a chuckle.

* * *

Natsu was in my first class, which is Geometry. The class seemed to drag on. So, to pass time by, I did something that I would never do if I haven't met Natsu.

I ripped a small piece of paper from my notebook. I grabbed my pen and covered the paper with my palm to make sure the teacher doesn't catch me.

I wrote: _Are you bored?_

He smiled and wrote back: _**A bit, but I'm better since we're talking - errr...note passing :P**_

I couldn't help the smile that curled its way on my lips. _How cute of you._

 _ **I didn't know you would do this type of thing.**_

 _Well, I can't believe I'm doing this either. But, this class is boring so I can't help myself._

 _ **Really? Surprising from the best student I've ever met in my whole life!**_

 _Shut up :U_

 _ **Haaaaa that's what I get for complimenting you…**_

 _How is that a compliment?_

 _ **I said that you're the best! It must count for something...**_

 _:A: you didn't have to say it like that…_

 _ **Oh shit the teacher is looking! We should stop this.**_

 _No, she's just looking at the one next to me. Act natural, Natsu, before we get in trouble._

 _ **You also forgot to mention that you don't want to get in trouble because you're too much of a goody-two-shoes.**_

 _That's mean :(_

 _ **Oh! i was just sayin the truth nvm**_

Before I could write on the paper, I could hear my name being shouted from across the room. All eyes were on me. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Are you passing notes?! Would you like to share what you're writing?!" the teacher exclaimed.

I bite my lip as I felt my face get hot. I heard snickers all around me. At that moment, I wanted to run out the classroom and never come back.

"Are you going to explain your actions, Ms. Heartfilia?!"

I gulped. _Why did I pass the note to Natsu in the first place?_

Suddenly, I heard the seat next to me screech. I looked over to see that Natsu stood up with a determined look on his face. I blinked. _What is he doing?_

"Ms. Akiyama, I'm the one who started the note passing. Please, punish me. Not Lucy."

I widened my eyes. "Natsu, you don't have to do this," I whisper, tugging at his sleeve.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I _want_ to, though," he muttered. Then, his eyes landed on the teacher's face.

Ms. Akiyama looked the both of us. Her face contorted into confusion and anger. My fingertips curled, wondering what she's going to do. "I see. You _both_ were passing notes."

Natsu gasps. "No, I was the one-"

"You both get a detention! Afterschool once the bell rings. I expect you two to be there," the teacher snarls with a glare.

The class "ooh's" and I had to hold back from ripping my hair out.

Natsu slumped into the seat. He gazed at me with pity and guilt screaming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I tried, but…"

I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "It's alright...Besides, we're going to spend our detention with each other. We shouldn't be sad about that." I smiled lightly.

Natsu also smiled. I could feel his fingers find my hand secretly under the desk. With entwined hands, he nods. "I can't wait."

* * *

So, just like that, classes ended for the day.

Natsu and I were walking hand in hand to the classroom where Ms. Akiyama was holding detentions.

When we arrived, she was already there. Her eyes followed our movements. We made sure to detangle our hands before walking in the room. We didn't want to get another detention.

"Welcome to detention, Ms. Heartfilia, Mr. Dragneel. In here, there will be no talking, no humming, no cell phones, and _no passing notes_."

I swallowed the lump down my throat.

Her thin lips went into a wicked smirk. It sent chills down my spine. "Enjoy!" she sang. "I'll be back. I need to talk to a few teachers. You two better be quiet when I get back."

She looked us over before walking out the classroom.

"Ugh, this sucks ass…," Natsu groaned, tapping his fingers on the desk.

I nodded. "I've never had detention before, but it seems terrible already."

"It _is_ terrible. Luckily, our detention only lasts an hour." He grinned until he gasps.

I jump. "What's wrong?"

"We can ditch," he said.

I widened my eyes. "B-but...wouldn't that get us in _more_ trouble?"

He stood from the desk. "We can deal with the consequences later. Besides…"

He grabbed my hand, making me stand. His touch sent tingles through my veins.

"What trouble can we get into?"

We ran out the room, out the school, and out of the campus grounds.

My heart was pounding in my rib cage and it felt like it'll jump out any second. I've never done this type of thing. _This_ is what troublemakers do in school.

"Well...where to go to now…," Natsu ponders.

"Home?" I suggest, biting my lip.

He bonked his head lightly. "Oh, of course. C'mon! We don't want to miss the train."

I nodded, following him to the train station.

* * *

When we arrived home, we threw off our shoes.

"We just ditched detention!" Natsu shouted into the air. "Oh! Crap! Is Miss Heartfilia here?" He had a worried expression plastered on his face.

I shake my head. "Nah, she's at work. She won't come back until tonight at eight. So, we have the rest of the day to ourselves," I said with a bashful smile.

Natsu sighs out in relief. He hopped over the couch and plopped on it. Then, his face brightened. He quickly jumped up and proceeded to bounce on the couch.

My eyes widen at the sight. "Hey!"

Natsu looks at me, his lips spread out into a mischievous grin. "Ahh, c'mon, Lucy. You're such a paranoid person."

"What happens if the couch breaks?"

"Then it breaks!" He laughs, not stopping his jumps.

I groan, rolling my eyes.

"Ugh, you're such a buzzkill sometimes," he complains.

I glare at him. "Buzzkill? I'm the one who has sense in this relationship."

"Yeah, yeah, sense, buzzkill - basically the same thing." Suddenly, he reached over to me, as I stood just a couple of feet from the couch, and took my wrist. With ease, he dragged me to the couch and made me bounce on it with him. So I don't get off, he holds my hands tight and I can't help the bubbles of laughter emitting from me.

"See? It's fun, right?" Natsu continues as we jump together simultaneously.

I nodded, unable to say anything because of my constant laughs. I watched as he reached below us and took a couch pillow. He gave me a cheeky smile before hitting me softly with the pillow.

Shocked, I gasp. He laughs loudly from my reaction. I stare at him in disbelief before snatching the pillow and hitting him as hard as I can with it. He reacted the same way I did until he grabbed the other pillow on the other end of the couch, and hitting me with it.

We somehow started this pillow fight that lasted a few long minutes. The sound of us laughing boomed against the walls of the living room as we continuously hit each other with the couch pillows.

When I couldn't take anymore, I pushed him, wanting him to fall off the couch. But, he grabbed my shirt and we both fell onto the floor with a sharp thud. We moaned in pain before bursting into laughter once more.

Once we stopped, we stared into each other's eyes while laying on the floor. We smiled until leaning in and kissed chastely.

And, I knew that I never wanted us to stop.

* * *

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 6/2/16


	13. Twelfth Grade (Last Chapter)

Story of Us

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I've decided to re-write this whole chapter, and delete the whole smut scene. I realized that it didn't fit into the concept of the story, which is about youth and friendship and hardships that come with growing up. I honestly don't want to ruin ANY of that by some poorly written smut scene that I KNOW my readers have cringed from. And, when I looked back a few months later, I realized just how bad it really was. Now, I'm finally fulfilling everyone's wishes.

So...Without further ado, here is the re-vised chapter of Story of Us. Please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Twelfth Grade (Last Chapter)_

When we went back to school the next day, it was like yesterday didn't even happen. Ms. Akiyama didn't say anything about the detention or us ditching. I was extremely relieved.

Just like that, the school went right by our faces. And, today is our graduation from high school.

The guys were dressed in blue suits while the girls had on a fancy jacket and skirts. Every student also wore a blue cap to keep as a souvenir. I was seated next to Natsu. I knew that Mom was in the audience, somewhere, cheering our names over and over like a mantra.

Once the guide teacher called my name to receive my diploma, I heard dozens of people in the audience cheer. I felt special as I walked onto the stage. I smiled my biggest smile and reached for my diploma that had **Lucy Heartfilia** imprinted on it.

I could feel tears well in my eyes when I walked off the stage. Next was Natsu's name. The audience roared his name and he grinned a very bright grin. He grabbed the diploma with a bow.

I felt so happy for him because I know he worked hard. Ever since his parent's passing, his grades were plummeting harshly. But, I managed to get him back on track. Soon enough, he had straights A's.

I wiped the stray tears that escaped from my hazel eyes. I sniffled, watching Natsu walk off the stage and into his seat.

We exchanged smiles before listening to everyone else's name being called.

Juvia, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, Loke, Sting…

Even though most of those people hurt me in the past, I couldn't help feeling pleased for them. They all wore sweet smiles that made my heart melt.

* * *

After the graduation, Mom took us out to dinner.

When we seated into a booth, she immediately took out her digital camera.

I groaned. "Mom~ Why now? I'm hungry~" I pout.

Mom clicked her tongue with raging eyes. "Luce, get together with your boyfriend! I want to get a freaking picture before you two grow up and have kids!" She whimpered.

I rolled my eyes at her nonsense.

Natsu wrapped his arm around my body and I grinned towards the camera lens. A few pictures later, she was satisfied. "Amazing! I _have_ to frame those."

I rolled my eyes, but I still couldn't help but laugh inwardly. I suppose Mom will always be like this. I even bet that once I have kids, she'll be the same way when her grandchildren get into a relationship. At the thought, I began to smile to myself.

Then, Natsu placed him hand on mine. I looked over and saw that his face was bright with a wide smile gracing it. He entwined his fingers with mine. "Anyway…" He looked at Mom. "We should go ahead and enjoy our dinner."

Mom nodded with a sweet smile. "Of course."

* * *

When we finished the dinner, we walked out of the restaurant. Natsu and I still had our caps from graduation on to tell everyone around us that we succeeded our high school career.

But, then, a powerful wind came and knocked my cap a few feet away. I cursed under my breath and ran over to get it. Though, I found myself on the ground a few seconds later from the hard tug on my foot.

"You tripped because your shoelace was untied," a voice said behind me.

I smiled, looking back to see Natsu there. "Lemme fix it for you." He bent down and tied my shoelace with ease.

I laughed, remembering when he did that in Kindergarten.

The day our story first started.

He laughed with me, helping me up by grabbing my hand. "You need to stop being so clumsy, Lucy."

I shrugged. "I guess I really can't help myself." Then, I captured his lips with mine and we shared a tender kiss.

"I also can't help myself from loving you, Natsu Dragneel."

Because…

I really can't.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey people! That is the last chapter of "Story of Us"!

I had such an amazing experience! I want to thank everyone with the LARGE amount of support that I received! When I first posted the story, I said to myself, "I bet I'm not even going to get a review or anything."

Next thing I knew, I had 3 reviews later! What happened?! What is this?! WHAT IS LIFE?!

*clears throat* Anyway…

Like I said, I want to thank everyone for the support and love and everything that you've given me!

I realize that this story is very dark and heart-breaking at some points. I had many stories to choose from because I was planning on writing for Fairy Tail for the longest time. Ideas and ideas kept coming in my mind.

Then, reality slapped me in the face.

 _If this is going to be my VERY FIRST FAIRY TAIL STORY, I should make a big impact._

If you've known me for a long time, I used to write for Vocaloid. Back then, my writing was very child-like. I made caps for everything the characters shouted about.

I didn't want to do that for my first Fairy Tail story. So, I showed what I can other than child-like writing. And, "Story of Us" was made!

Anyway, I have a huge announcement!

 **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

I made sure to update the last chapter on my birthday! That's why I was updating so much for the past couple of days.

So, for a birthday present, I want everyone to just keep supporting me and my stories! I have many more that'll be out soon! So, please, please, PLEASE, look forward to that!

Ahhh...Sorry for such a long A/N. I wanted to make it memorable, haha!

I guess this is the end of my ranting!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME! I'LL MISS YOU WHILE I'M GONE~!

(p.s.s. somehow i wish there was a way i can go through the screen and see yall...but nah i dont think yall would want me in your house, checkin ya out xD)

(p.s.s.s. i dont know a crap about japanese graduations i actually had to look it up on youtube xD so im gratefully sorry if i offended anyone i obviously dont know shit)

BYE, LOVELIES~! :D

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 6/2/16


End file.
